


I'll See You in the Morning If That's All Right

by fleurdeliser, tuesdaysgone



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian Pavus finds a hurt puppy in an alley near his apartment, he takes it to Haven Veterinary Clinic where Dr. Cullen Rutherford sees to the dog's care. They get to know each other over the course of several visits. When Dorian decides to adopt the puppy, Cullen offers to help him with the particulars of becoming a first time pet owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll See You in the Morning If That's All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings: pet injuries and illness described, mentions of pet euthanasia. No on-screen animal harm.
> 
> Many thanks to [pearwaldorf](http://pearwaldorf.tumblr.com) and [mooserrific](http://mooserrific.tumblr.com) for their assistance in making this a better story.

"Sera," Cullen says warningly without opening his eyes. "Don't you dare." 

"You're no fun," she says. 

"I am plenty of fun," he replies, reaching up to scratch Ash's head where it rests on his shoulder. The soot-colored dachshund nuzzles his hand. "See? My dog loves me." 

"All dogs love you. I'm bored," she whines. "It's only a suction cup arrow."

"If you're bored, I'm sure Josephine's whiteboard has a list of tasks she would like completed," Cullen says, finally opening his eyes. She's slumped against the wall, toy bow and arrow dangling from her fingers. 

"How'd I get stuck working the night shift with Doctor Fuddy-Duddy?" she complains. "Doctor Dagna would let me." 

"Doctor Dagna doesn't work here that often," Cullen retorts. He doesn't see her that often, anyway, and when he does it's usually a tense occasion. Trev doesn't have the money to be calling in the specialists after hours any old time. She is very good at her job, but Cullen thinks working with her more regularly might get overwhelming. Certainly more chaotic. "How's Mr. Kitty?" he asks Sera. 

"Sleeping," Sera replies. "He's all good. Spot's started wheezing a bit again, but not nearly as bad as before." 

"He's a very elderly guinea pig, I'd be surprised if he wasn't wheezing a bit," Cullen replies. "Do you want to take Ash out for a bit of a walk? I have some records to be doing." He taps his folded reading glasses against his desk.

"It's something to do," Sera says. "That's not scrubbing." She reaches for Ash and lifts her off his neck, then gets her leash from the hook. "C'mon, you. We'll have some fun." 

Ash woofs and waves her plumy tail. Cullen smiles at her and sits up properly to work on records. If the rest of the night goes like this, it's going to be a long one. Trev will yell at him if he does her paperwork again. Josephine will probably thank him since that means she might actually get non-work time with her girlfriend. 

He supposes he could start in on Josephine's scrubbing just to pass the time. Sera is always happier to do menial tasks when he does them with her. They're eternally understaffed, and he cares more about the patients having good conditions than he does about whatever privileges he has as one of the "big people." To quote Sera. Sometimes he misses working with Harding and Sutherland.

Harding still works there, but usually during the day as vet school and overnights don't mix well for her. Sera's a good tech, though, and she cares about the animals more than just about anyone. He should probably check on Minaeve out at the front desk soon. She's probably studying lizard anatomy or something. She's certainly their most knowledgeable tech, but she's not what any of them would call a people person. Cullen empathizes. 

He stands up with a little grimace and smooths his lab coat. Maybe he'll go check on his patients. 

He hears Ash's nails on the floor, which means Sera is back. Probably talking to Minaeve. Mr. Kitty is sleeping peacefully. Spot's wheezing isn't bad, but Cullen makes a mental note to check again in an hour when he hears a commotion out front. Sera lets loose with a few inventive curses, and Cullen hurries into the lobby behind her.

There's a man standing there, a young man with an improbable mustache, holding a bundle in his arms while Sera checks it over. "He's still alive, I think, but I don't know how long he was out there or what happened." 

Minaeve taps her clipboard to show he's completed the billing waiver, and Cullen nods. "Minaeve, prep for x-rays. Sir, why don't you come into the exam room and we'll take a look." 

He's dressed expensively, but doesn't seem to notice the blood smeared on his sweater until Cullen takes the animal from him and places it on the table. Then he blinks at the stains. Cullen removes the similarly-stained towel and calls for Sera.

She's already right there with a clean towel, syringe, and the bottle of hydromorphone.

"He's in some pain, may I give him some pain meds?" Cullen asks. 

"What? Of course. Please," the man replies in that shocked tone that everyone gets at that question. 

Sera helps weigh the pup and Cullen gives him the proper dose of hydro. Cullen performs an exam while the man stands back. It's a pitbull puppy, no more than two months old, possibly less. "What happened?" Cullen asks. 

"I was on my way home for the evening and I heard him crying in the alley by my flat. I'm not sure how long he was there." 

The blood appears to be coming from a deep laceration on his flank and there are definitely broken bones. Cullen imagines there's probably some internal damage as well. They'll need to do more than just x-rays. 

"How'd he get there?" Cullen asks. 

"I don't know," the man replies. 

"What's his name?" Sera asks, holding the clipboard with the puppy's intake form. 

"I don't know that, either." 

"This isn't your dog?" Cullen asks, surprised. 

"Of course not! As if I'd leave an animal out to roam the streets. And I've never seen him with any of my neighbors either. Clearly I couldn't leave him there."

Sera scans the puppy with the microchip reader, but there's nothing. Cullen frowns. "Sir, if this isn't your dog—" 

The man waves his hand. "Doesn't matter. I won't let the poor thing suffer or die. Cost is not an object." 

"Very well," Cullen replies. "Oh—What is your name? We'll use that for his file. "

"Dorian Pavus," he replies. "I'm rather glad you're open. You're the only vet clinic I know of in the area." 

Cullen nods. "Mr. Pavus, if you would wait here, we're going to take him back for x-rays and to clean those lacerations up to get a better look at them." 

"Dorian, please," he replies. "Of course. Is he—"

"Hopefully I'll be able to tell you soon," Cullen says. "I'd like to do an ultrasound to ensure there's no internal damage since we don't know what caused his injuries, if that's all right." 

"Whatever you need to do." 

"Sit tight," Cullen tells him. "We'll let you know when we have more information. There's coffee and water in the lobby, as well as a bathroom if you'd like to get cleaned up." Dorian looks down at his blood-stained shirt and grimaces. "Just ring the bell if Minaeve isn't at the desk." Dorian nods, takes a deep breath, and sits on the client chair. 

Cullen and Sera move the pup to the x-ray. "That's a nasty break," Sera says, looking at the screen. 

"And three more not-so-nasty ones," Cullen says. "Get the ultrasound, please." When Sera hands him the wand, he runs it gently over the pup's belly, looking for internal injuries. "Well, at least that's clear," he mutters, staring at the monitor. "I'll go speak with Mr. Pavus, then it'll be sutures for that wound and casts for the two legs. Nothing to be done for the ribs except keeping him quiet." 

Sera nods. "Dog fight, d'you think?"

"I'd expect more puncture wounds for a fight," he says. "Probably got hit by something and tossed into the alley." 

"I frigging hate people," Sera says, frowning deeply. "Surprised that posh tosser brought him in, like." 

Cullen gives her a quelling look. "Sera." 

"I know, I know," she says. "Don't judge a book by its cover, blah blah." 

"Get the supplies out and send Minaeve back. I promised she could help set the next broken bone we got." 

"Sure, boss," Sera say comes back with Minaeve a moment later. 

"You two clean and shave that laceration, I'll go talk to Dorian," Cullen says. 

Dorian looks up from a cup of steaming coffee when Cullen comes in the room. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine," Cullen replies. "I just need to go over his treatment plan with you and get your consent for a couple of things." Dorian nods and Cullen outlines what they need to do. Dorian nods and gives his consent for the procedures. "This will take a while. You could go home and we can contact you later."

"I'll stay, if you don't mind," Dorian says. 

"That's fine. I'll let you know when we're done," Cullen replies.

Cullen returns to the exam room and goes through the process of setting the fractures and shaving and stitching the gash. He lets Minaeve do as much of the work on the fractures as he can and carefully narrates everything he can't. 

She really should be a vet by now. They've all been trying to get her scholarships, anything, but so far, no luck. Trev's friend, Vivienne, has been given the task, so Cullen is sure they'll see results. Vivienne is a force to be reckoned with. Her fundraising is responsible for at least half of their new clients and a good portion of the supplies for their spay and neuter clinics.

Cullen goes back to the exam room where Dorian is still sitting in his chair. He's got his phone in his hand, but his head is leaned back against the wall and his eyes are closed. 

"Dorian," Cullen says quietly. "We've finished."

Dorian rouses. "Is he going to be all right?" 

"I believe so," Cullen says with a small smile he can't hold back. "We've set his broken bones and stitched and bandaged him up. He'll need to stay here for a couple of days and we'll monitor for infection." 

Dorian smiles back. It's a...very nice smile. "Good. May I see him?" 

"He's resting, but I'll take you back." Cullen beckons and Dorian stands up. "He's not chipped or tagged, so you can decide what you'd like us to call him," Cullen adds.

"I...that's quite the responsibility," Dorian says. "What if I name him something awful and he's stuck with that forever?" 

"He could perhaps have a name and an owner already," Cullen replies. "But if we cannot locate one..." 

"I've just never had pets. Or children. Or—well. Sorry, Doctor..."

"Rutherford," Cullen tells him. 

"Rutherford," Dorian repeats. "I've never had to name a living creature in my life. I am very good at many things, but what if I'm rubbish at naming?" 

Cullen laughs and leads Dorian toward the kennel where the puppy is sleeping. "My dog's name is Ash," he says. "I promise, I won't judge." 

"Why Ash?" Dorian asks, bending down to inspect the puppy and back up at Cullen.

Cullen smiles. "Well, she's sort of ashy-colored for one. For another, I'd just read a book about the Ash Warriors and, well. It just seemed to suit her." 

"By Genitivi?" Dorian asks. 

"The very same," Cullen replies. 

"Interesting book," Dorian murmurs and puts his hand on the puppy's head. "What type of dog is he?" he asks.

"Hard to tell if he's a mix, but there's definitely some pit bull in his family tree," Cullen replies, carefully. 

"So people are going to be afraid of him?" Dorian asks quietly. 

"Probably," Cullen replies. Dorian nods and strokes his thumb over the puppy's forehead.

"Felix," Dorian murmurs. 

Cullen pulls out a pen and writes it on the paperwork on the puppy's kennel. "The leg fractures are our primary concern with little Felix, especially the more severe one," Cullen says quietly, "the cracked ribs less so, as long as we can keep him quiet. The laceration is less severe than I originally thought, and there is no sign of major internal trauma. We'll be watching for infection and keeping his pain in check while he gets lots of rest." 

"May I visit him?" Dorian asks. 

"Of course," Cullen replies. "Our regular clinic hours are on our cards."

Dorian nods. "Are visits during irregular hours acceptable?" 

Cullen smiles, "You've now met most of our night staff, and I think it's safe to say as a puppy rescuer you're on our good side."

"A puppy rescuer who puts his money where his damn mouth is," Cullen hears Sera mutter from across the room. He winces, but Dorian just smiles. 

"Well, I have plenty of both. Thank you so much, Doctor Rutherford. I was so worried." 

"You're welcome," Cullen says, smiling. "We'll give Felix the best care we possibly can." 

Dorian offers a hand to shake. "I'll be in touch."

Cullen shakes it. "I hope the rest of your night is somewhat less eventful." 

Dorian laughs. "Hopefully so. Work tomorrow is going to be...an interesting exercise." 

"What do you do?" Cullen asks, walking him back out towards the lobby.

"I oversee the Ancient History wing of the World History Museum," he replies. "Greeks, Romans, all that." 

"Oh, well, that explains the Genitivi," Cullen replies, coloring slightly. "I—well. Have a good night, Dorian."

"You as well, Dr. Rutherford," Dorian replies. 

Cullen watches the clinic door close behind him and clears his throat. "Well."

"He seems interesting," Minaeve says from the reception desk. 

"Kind," Cullen replies. "What a gorgeous puppy."

Minaeve nods. "I'm glad we could help him. He'll be a sweet thing, I bet." 

Cullen nods. "We'll see. Could you start running some searches for lost dogs with his description in the usual places? We'll have to ask Dorian what he intends to do if we can't find an owner."

"Of course," she murmurs, and he hears her typing as he goes toward his desk. He checks in on the newly-named Felix once more and goes back to his office to do his records.

Hours later, Trevelyan arrives and he knows the rest of the day staff will be soon to follow. He rounds her, tells her to watch Felix for infection, and finally leaves the building. He goes down a few blocks to Varric's. Cole already has his usual waiting at the counter. 

"Good morning," he greets Cullen in his soft voice. "Or should that be good night? I never know."

Cullen smiles. "Good morning will do just fine." 

"Will Ms. Cassandra be joining you today?" Cole asks. 

"Not today," Cullen replies and takes a sip of his tea. 

"Enjoy your breakfast," Cole replies. 

Cullen carries the plate over to his usual table after snagging a copy of the morning paper. He turns to the classifieds and scans the lost-and-founds. No lost puppies, and no ads advertising the sale of any puppies matching that description. Not that he expected it; most people put such things on Craigslist these days. He'll check that when he gets home—Minaeve will have looked last night, but. 

He lifts a hand and waves Cole over. "Yes?" Cole asks expectantly. 

"If you hear anyone asking about a lost puppy, send them to the clinic, would you?" Cullen says. Cole hears everything that goes on in the cafe and a lot of things that happen outside it. He ought to look up Dorian's actual address, if the puppy was found there, but he assumes it's nearby since he'd called Haven "close."

"I will," Cole promises. "Did one get hurt? You helped?" 

Cullen nods. "We did. Now we need to find his owner. If he has one." 

Cole nods seriously. "Or get him a new one."

"Probably the more likely outcome," Cullen says. Stray dogs are a dime a dozen in the city. Cole stoops down to pet Ash, who licks his hand. He pages through the rest of the paper while he eats his breakfast.

"You know, Curly, I pretty much only keep getting the paper for you. Everyone else reads the news on their phones like civilized people." 

Cullen doesn't start when Varric leans against his table and starts talking, but it's a near thing. "Screens make my eyes tired after a full night of work," Cullen says patiently, knowing he's just being teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Varric says with a smile. "How was the night? Anything exciting happen?" 

"Slow night; one stray a guy found in an alley and brought in." Cullen sips his tea. "He was notable mostly for being a Good Samaritan actually willing to pay." 

Varric snorts. "Always good when they pay their bills. I know you, Curly, you take in more charity cases than you can afford."

Cullen grimaces. "Not so much anymore." 

"I'm betting that's because Josephine yelled at you," Varric says. 

He rubs the back of his neck. "She's...dedicated to her budget."

"Someone has to be, Curly," Varric says. "Will we be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Don't you always?" he laughs tiredly. He's not much of a cook; eating half his meals here is much easier.

"Good thing we like having you," Varric says. Ash woofs at his feet. "And you too, Ash."

"See you later, Varric," Cullen says. He's exhausted. He drops some bills down and leaves. His flat isn't far and he's ready to crawl into bed. 

Ash sniffs happily at various undefinable spots along the way, trotting on her short legs when Cullen clucks at her to speed up. After Ash does her business, Cullen lets himself into his building and into the elevator. He strips out of his clothes and falls into bed. He picks Ash up and she curls up in the crook of his body as Cullen falls asleep. 

He manages to sleep until dinnertime, when Ash lets him know she wants to go out again. He sleepily pulls on his jacket and shoes and they go out. When they get back, Duchess is demanding to be fed. 

He can't deny that his sister's cat lives up to her name. She's pretty, a long-haired grey tabby, but incorrigibly cranky. Mia had scolded Rosalie for getting a cat she couldn't keep, but Cullen doesn't mind caring for her and it means Rosalie visits more often. She and Ash tolerate one another, especially since Duchess is easily several pounds heavier than his little dachshund.

He feeds the animals, then makes himself a sandwich to eat while perusing the lost puppy listings. He's not surprised when he doesn't find any matching Felix's description.Their part of town is in the throes of "urban renewal," which is to say it's still a favored dumping ground, while abandoned buildings simultaneously fill up with people seeking low rents or a trendy lifestyle.

"Gentrification," Sera would say with a disgusted sneer. She's probably right. Still, he wonders what they'll do with the pup. All their partner shelters and rescues are full. Perhaps Dorian will keep him. He'd seemed rather perplexed at the mere idea of a pet, though clearly his heart is in the right place. 

The remaining hours until his shift are spent reading. He sighs when it's time to get ready to go. He's been trying to finish this book for a week, and keeps getting distracted. He checks Duchess' bowls and jingles Ash's leash to get her to come running.

When they walk into the clinic, Minaeve waves from the reception desk and Cullen goes back around to find Harding wiping down the counters. "Harding," he says with a smile. "I haven't seen you for a while." 

She smiles back. "Spring break means I can take more shifts."

"Good to have you here," he says. "How are the patients?" 

"Everyone is doing fine. Doctor Trevelyan has a kitten with breathing problems that needs extra monitoring, though," she replies. 

"How's Felix?" he asks, walking toward the kennel. 

"Lethargic. Such a sweet boy, though," she says, frowning a bit. 

"You have concerns, Harding?" he asks. 

"That laceration doesn't look very good,," she replies. Cullen opens Felix's cage. His tail thumps against the towel he's on, but he doesn't move. 

"Hello, boy," Cullen murmurs, leaning in to look him over. The laceration is red and angry, the puppy tender enough that he flinches when Cullen palpates around it. "You're right about the wound," he says. "Let's keep a close eye on him."

"Any change to the treatment plan?" Harding asks.

"Not for now," he says. 

Cullen gives Felix a few more pets before moving on. He examines the rest of their overnight patients before heading for his desk. He's reading their charts with the day's happenings when the door opens and he looks up to see Minaeve leading Dorian through. 

"Doctor Rutherford," he greets effusively. Carefully dressed and poised, he's scarcely the same man as last night.

Cullen smiles and stands. "Dorian." 

"How is the little one?" Dorian asks. 

"We are keeping a careful eye on him. The laceration isn't healing as nicely as we'd hoped and we still haven't ruled out an infection, but he's a brave little pup. Would you like to come see him?"

"Please," Dorian says. Cullen leads him over to the kennel. His tail starts thumping harder the moment he spots Dorian. "He knows me?" Dorian asks.

"You saved him," Cullen says. 

"He was so out of it, I didn't think..." Dorian trails off and reaches out to pet Felix's head. 

"Did you manage to stay awake at work today?" Cullen asks lightly.

"Marginally," Dorian replies. "I took a bit of a nap when I got home. Which probably won't actually help me get back on track. It's why I'm here so late, though. I hope I'm not breaking rules." He smiles wide.

Cullen shakes his head. "You're fine." 

"I suppose I can't pick him up," Dorian murmurs. 

"Best not," Cullen replies. 

He strokes down Felix's nose instead. Felix licks his fingers, and Dorian smiles, surprised.

"He's a sweet boy," Cullen says. "He'll be a wonderful pet." 

"I—" 

"Have totally fallen for him, I can tell," Cullen interrupts with a grin.

"I suppose I have," Dorian says. "Won't be the first cute boy I've fallen for, won't be the last." He says it glibly. Cullen's cheeks heat up. 

"We've been looking through the lost ads, but haven't found any leads. Would you like some information to take home about dog ownership and puppies? We've got...a lot of pamphlets." 

"Yes, that would be helpful," he replies, still staring down at Felix. "I'm not...entirely certain yet. It's a lot to consider." 

Cullen nods. "It's a good decision to think hard about." 

"Well," Dorian sighs, "if I excel at anything, it's research."

"You could also foster him," Cullen suggests. "See if it will work out before committing fully." 

"How does that work?" Dorian asks.

"Well, you would take him home and get him back to full health, and then keep him until such time as another person or family expressed interest," Cullen explains. "That would have to be through one of our partner rescues."

Dorian makes a face. "That sounds difficult." 

"The helping him get healthy part, or the possibly giving him up part?" Cullen asks. 

"Both, but mostly the latter. Well. A lot the latter. Though, as far as the former goes, I can barely care for myself when ill." 

"You don't have to make a decision immediately," Cullen soothes. "I'm going to keep him for at least one more day, just to monitor that wound and try to keep infection away." Dorian smiles up at him. "No pressure." 

"You've been very helpful, Doctor," Dorian tells him. "Perhaps I ought to stop taking up your time?"

"If you weren't here, my time would be taken up by paperwork and, frankly, time-wasting things like watching a movie on my laptop until such time as a patient came in," Cullen says with a crooked smile. "I truly don't mind." 

"Of course you don't mind," Dorian grins. "I'm charming."

"And modest," Cullen teases. 

"Modesty is for people not me," Dorian shoots back. 

"And you have no need to be, Mr. Pavus," Cullen replies, then bites his tongue.

"I'm glad you agree, Doctor Rutherford," Dorian says with the sort of smile that makes Cullen nervous. 

"I assume you're not used to the opposite," Cullen murmurs.

"More used to it than I would like," he replies. "But it's good to know who isn't worthy of my attention." 

"I suppose that's true." Cullen glances back up at him. "Felix here certainly is."

Dorian smiles and rubs one of Felix's ears between his fingers. "That he is." 

"Doctor," Harding says from the doorway. "We have a patient."

"I should attend to that," Cullen says. 

"I'll be going, then," Dorian murmurs and gives Felix's head one last stroke. 

"Ask Minaeve for those pamphlets I mentioned," Cullen tells him. 

Dorian flashes him another smile. "I will, thanks."

"Come back tomorrow at this time," Cullen says. 

"I will definitely also do that."

"Good," Cullen says with a smile and closes Felix's kennel, then goes into the exam room Harding indicated. 

As it turns out, somebody's lab ate somebody's garter belt, so Cullen gets to do surgery. He's too busy to think about Dorian for several hours. When he goes to check on his other patients, he saves Felix for last. 

His temperature is up, and the incision feels warm. "Harding, let's run his blood and change his antibiotic," Cullen orders, frowning. This isn't unusual, but he's not happy about it. The poor little guy deserves a break. 

There are several more emergencies throughout the night and it's a relief when Trevelyan puts a hand on his shoulder where he's doing records at the desk and tells him to go home. 

"Just need finish up my records and make a call first," Cullen says. He finishes up the records and then pulls up Felix's file, noting idly that Dorian does live nearby before punching in the phone number he's listed. It rings through, so Cullen leaves a message and starts packing his bag to leave. He notices Trev with her feet up on her desk, smirking at him. "Yes?" he asks.

"Harding says the guy with the pittie is ridiculously hot," she replies.

Cullen holds in a sigh. Apparently, dating the woman for five minutes years ago means she gets to tease him about attractive people until the end of their lives. "He has a ridiculous mustache," Cullen says. 

"You have ridiculous hair," Trev retorts. "Harding says you were still blushing ten minutes after he left."

"Harding is a traitor and I rescind any nice things I ever said about her," Cullen says. 

"No you don't," Trev says. "And you didn't deny that he's hot."

"I would have to be dead to not realize he's extremely attractive," Cullen sighs. "Please stop smiling like that, Trev, you look demented. You look like _Hawke_." She cackles then and he has to smile. "Okay, forget I said that. Come on Ash, let's go home."

"Cullen," she says and he turns back. 

"Yes, Genevieve?" 

"I hope you find someone that makes you really happy, you know that, right?"

"I am happy," Cullen replies. 

She tilts her head and smiles at him and he's reminded that she knows him better than almost anyone else, that she really is one of his dearest friends, even after everything. "I know. But I also know you and I know that you'd _like_ to be with someone." 

"You're not wrong," he admits.

"So, I hope you find someone who makes you deliriously happy," she says. "You deserve it." 

Cullen smiles. "Thank you. I'll...keep that in mind."

"You do that," she says. "Now get out of here. Tell Cassandra I say hi and that I miss her." 

"All right, Trev, have a good day." Cullen scoops up Ash and his bag.

"You too," she calls. 

He waves over his shoulder and walks out the front door to find everything grey and wet. He turns up his collar and hurries to the cafe.

Cassandra is already there waiting at the usual table. He goes and collects his food—Cole is behind the counter but he typically gives Cassandra a wide berth—and sits down across from her, slipping out of his wet coat.

"Good morning, Cullen," she greets. 

"Good morning," he replies as he sits. 

"How are you since we spoke last?" she says formally.

He smiles. "I'm all right. Been busy and when I've not been busy, I've been reading. Just a couple of headaches this week." 

"Problems sleeping?" she asks, nodding.

He nods. "Not as bad as it has been in the past, but I'm always awake for an hour or two during the night, well, my night."

"Ash helps, I'm sure," Cassandra says. 

Cullen glances under the table where Ash is sleeping on Cassandra's foot and smiles. "She does," he reminds himself to get some of the special dog biscuits Cole makes for her before they leave. 

"Anything else that I should know about?" Cassandra asks.

"Nothing of note," Cullen replies. "Genevieve says hello and that she misses you." 

Cassandra smiles, but because she's herself she still asks, "Everything still all right there?" 

It wasn't Trev's fault that she'd been Cullen's post-sobriety rebound, and Cassandra had been a key part of helping him realize that. He sometimes regrets that they didn't work out, but she's much happier with Josephine than he could ever have made her, even now. 

"It's fine," he says. "She's...a good friend. Was teasing me about a good-looking owner just before I left." 

"Oh?" Cassandra sips her tea.

Cullen snorts a laugh. "At least I can trust you not to smile at me like you've been possessed by Hawke."

"Hush your mouth," Cassandra says. 

Cullen laughs. "Yes, well, Genevieve does a very passable impersonation." She raises an eyebrow at him and he rolls his eyes. "He found a puppy in an alley and brought it in," Cullen explains. "I'm fairly certain he'll end up keeping it." When she doesn't comment, he adds, "and I don't hit on clients."

"Well, if he hits on you, I don't see a problem," Cassandra says and Cullen's eyes go wide. 

"Cassandra!" 

She smirks. "You're too easy." 

"Entirely," Varric chimes in. It's Cullen's turn to smirk. Varric never misses an opportunity to rile Cassandra, which shows a shocking lack of self-preservation.

"Varric, have you ever minded your own business in your life?" she asks, giving him a withering look. 

"Nope, and I don't intend to start," he retorts. "Curly here is a friend of mine, Cass, and a regular. So he is my business." Varric winks at Cullen.

Cullen can't help but feel genuinely touched at hearing Varric call him a friend, but the noise of disgust that Cassandra releases makes him hold in a laugh. 

"You're a regular too, Cass," Varric adds.

She opens her mouth, then closes it again, giving Varric a nod and her lips quirk into an almost-smile. "I suppose I am."

"On that note, more hot water?" Varric offers with a solicitous grin.

"Please," she murmurs. 

"Thanks, Varric," Cullen says. He looks at Cassandra. 

"Not a word," she tells him.

"I wasn't going to say a thing," Cullen says and takes a bite of his toast. "Anyway. How is your job going, Cassandra?" he asks.

"It's going...I need to work harder on staying patient," she says. "Progress on the restructuring is slow, but it is moving forward. I need to keep sight of that." 

Cullen smiles. "You believe in them, Cassandra. I think they all know that."

She smiles. "Thank you, Cullen. So tell me about this client." 

"No," Cullen replies. "This is ridiculous. You're all far too invested in..."

"You?" Cassandra finishes. He takes a breath and lets it out slowly. "I have been reliably told," Cassandra says, "That we are allowed frivolity at times." 

"You first," Cullen quips.

She laughs. "The most frivolous thing I've done lately is buy more books than I can read in a month." 

"We're just not frivolous people, Cassandra," he chuckles.

"True enough," she replies. "Still, if you find yourself...wanting to be frivolous, perhaps with someone, I think you should." It's a little ridiculous how much better it makes him feel to hear that.

"You too," he says and tries not to glance over at Varric chatting with another customer. Cassandra wouldn't appreciate it.

She nods and they continue eating. Cullen knows he should probably be get going when he has to hold in a yawn. 

"Same time next week?" he asks.

"Of course," she replies. "Call if you need anything." 

"You too," he replies, scooping up Ash. Cassandra rubs Ash's silky ears for a moment.

Cole presses a packet of bacon into his hands as he leaves and Cullen smiles. Cole always knows. Ash woofs from where he has her tucked under his arm. Cole cups her head in his hands and leans down to kiss her forehead. 

"You should come for dinner tonight, Cullen," he says. "You like dinner, and other people like dinner, and we like making it."

Cullen smiles. "We'll see if Ash and I feel up to it." He steps out into the grey and turns for home.

*

That night, he arrives at work with a belly full of frozen lasagna from mia and a general feeling of good will. Trev does rounds with him and and is headed out the door with Josephine immediately after. 

"Date night," she says merrily. "Check your desk!"

"Have fun," he calls and greets Sera and Minaeve before setting his things down and sitting at his desk. 

There's a whole series of yellow post-it notes stuck to his monitor. _Dorian came to see the pittie this morning on his way to work. WOW! He said he'd be back tomorrow morning before the end of your shift! Be NICE to him…_

Cullen moans and thunks his head back against the headrest on his chair. "What did I ever do to deserve such meddling friends?" He doesn't even want to consider what Trev might have said to Dorian about him. He shakes his head and gets up to make his rounds. 

When he reads Felix's chart, his temp is down from where it was, but he's still not out of the woods quite yet. Still, he'll be able to be discharged soon. With the broken legs, though, he'll be a handful to take care of. Cullen wouldn't mind fostering him himself, but that wouldn't actually be much improvement for the little fellow as Cullen would just have to bring him back in during work. 

Well, it gives him something to talk to Dorian about.

The night goes by relatively quickly. He spends more than a little time cuddling Felix as much as his legs and ribs will allow. He has to euthanize a cat near the end of it, though, and he takes a moment to sit at his desk afterwards, petting Ash. He's usually better at compartmentalization. This had been a woman close to his age who leaked tears as she told him how much the cat had helped her when she was struggling with being a newly sober alcoholic. How the cat sat curled in her lap as she shook, how it would purr and butt its head against her chin when she felt her worst.

Sera cleans quietly for once, and he closes his eyes for a moment. Ash nuzzles his hand and he lifts his head and smiles down at her. "You're a good girl, Ash," he murmurs. 

He eventually gets up when Minaeve calls him on the intercom. He goes out front, bracing himself for the return of the histrionic bulldog's owner to send him into overtime, but it's Dorian standing there chatting with her. His traitorous stomach flutters.

"Doctor Rutherford? How is Felix?" Dorian asks as soon as he sees Cullen.

Cullen smiles. "He's doing much better. Still running a bit of a fever, but it's come down and his wound looks much better. Do you want to come back?"

"Yes, please," Dorian says. 

"Switching to morning visits?" Cullen asks mildly as they walk.

"I feel like it makes more sense with my routine," Dorian says lightly. "I can't deprive my adoring public of my presence at their terribly boring parties, after all."

"Why go to the parties if they're boring?" Cullen asks. 

"I'm charming. It's a public service." Dorian goes abruptly serious-faced when Cullen opens Felix's kennel. "Hello, little one." Felix's tail thumps vigorously against his bed of towels. Cullen is relatively certain Dorian would climb in with him if he could. "He looks better," Dorian says.

Cullen nods. "He does. He's just got the tiniest fever right now. I expect it will be gone by tonight."

"Good," Dorian replies, stroking Felix's ears. "I read the materials about fostering and adoption," he adds abruptly.

"And what do you think?" Cullen asks. 

"I want to adopt him," Dorian says. "But I've never had a dog in my life. Never had any kind of animal. I'm sure my mother will be properly horrified." He pauses and a smirk crosses her face. "Actually, perhaps I'll get ten." 

"Start with one," Cullen says dryly. "We can do the paperwork to get him established as a regular patient start his puppy vaccinations and chip and all that?"

"I already started it with Minaeve," he says. Cullen smiles, pleased that Dorian bothered to learn Minaeve's name. So many others don't. "Now, I've been told your shift is over at seven. How do you feel about breakfast?" Dorian smiles. "I have so many questions."

Trevelyan is to blame for this, he's certain. "I feel excellent about breakfast," Cullen says and squares his shoulders. Might as well. "I go to this little cafe down the street nearly every morning, if you'd like to join me."

Dorian checks his watch. "It's seven now." 

"And Leliana—"

"Has been in the office for five minutes," Leliana calls back. Cullen manages not to jump.

"You're a menace," he says. 

"It is not _my_ fault you were caught up in your conversation, Doctor Rutherford," she teases. 

"She's very stealthy," Cullen sighs. "Let me do rounds with her, go get Ash, and we can go." 

Dorian trails after him. 

"Doctor Leliana?" he asks. "So nice to meet you."

"And you, Mr. Pavus," Leliana says. "Vivienne speaks highly of you."

"You know Vivienne, Dorian?" Cullen repeats.

"I do," Dorian replies. " _Her_ parties are never boring." 

"Because they're terrifying," Cullen says before he can think better of it. Dorian just laughs. 

"Poor Doctor Rutherford. Too much attention?"

"I didn't know a person could actually blush for that long," Leliana says. 

Cullen's blushing now. He blushes as he does rounds with Leliana and as he picks up his backpack and clips Ash's leash to her harness. Dorian is leaning against a file cabinet, arms crossed over his chest, and smirking. "Good thing we're going for breakfast. Small doses of attention, perhaps, to desensitize you?" Leliana laughs merrily and Cullen wants to find some form of hole to crawl into. 

"Have a nice time," she says. 

Cullen nods and hands Ash's leash to Dorian. "Practice." Dorian takes the leash seriously and loops it around his wrist. "She's generally pretty good on leash, but if she gets distracted by anything, say her name and tell her to heel." Ash looks up at him curiously and he smiles. "Good girl." 

Dorian's lips twitch. "That's not what happens when people tell me to heel."

"Does that, ah, happen often?" Cullen asks, cheeks going red again. 

Dorian just laughs. Loudly. "Come on, Doctor, I'm hungry."

They walk the few blocks to Varric's. Dorian pays close attention to Ash, which Cullen finds far more charming than he should. 

"She's very well behaved," Dorian comments when he catches Cullen watching.

Cullen smiles proudly. "We worked hard to get to this point."

"Another thing you are probably about to lecture me about?" Dorian smirks.

"Yes," Cullen says, smiling. "But I'll let you get your breakfast in front of you first."

"How kind of you," Dorian laughs. "I'll have to buy your breakfast."

"You don't need to," Cullen protests. 

Dorian waves a hand. "It's the least I can do."

When they walk in the door, Cole looks up in surprise. "You're not Cassandra," he says to Dorian. 

"Not the last time I checked," Dorian quips.

"I don't know you," Cole says. "I can't give you your favorite food if I don't know you."

"Will it help if I order it?" Dorian asks, shooting Cullen a questioning look.

"Yes," Cole says seriously. "Tell me what you like. I'll remember."

"A slice of the frittata, and a croissant, and black coffee," Dorian replies. 

Cullen smiles and leads Dorian toward his usual table. "Cole is a good kid," he says as they sit. "A little odd, but a good kid."

"Who's Cassandra?" Dorian asks.

"A good friend and…sort of my sponsor," Cullen explains. "I…developed an amphetamine problem in vet school."

"Really," Dorian says, sounding pretty noncommittal but still inviting a reply.

"It was probably the dumbest thing I've ever done," Cullen says. "Now I stick to tea and I talk to Cassandra once or twice a week to keep myself accountable."

"How long have you worked at Haven?" Dorian asks.

"Two and a half years now," he replies. 

"Right out of school?"

"Is this your way of asking how old I am?" Cullen smiles a bit.

Dorian rolls his eyes. "Yes," he replies. 

"I'm thirty," Cullen says. "I worked at another clinic for a year before Trevelyan took over Haven. She asked if I wanted to work for her, I said yes."

"Have you always worked nights?"

"Mostly," he replies. "I generally enjoy it, though there are times l when I find it more trying."

"I don't know that I've known too many people who work nights. Doesn't it make it hard to socialize?" 

Cullen laughs. He can't help it. "I'm…not much for socialization. And apart from Cassandra, my best friends all work at the clinic with me." 

"You're socializing now," Dorian points out. 

"You say that now. I haven't started lecturing you yet," Cullen smiles.

Dorian smiles back. "I imagine your lectures will be both enjoyable and informative and I am a very good student."

Cole brings their plates over then, and they both start eating. Dorian is as fastidious as Cullen might have expected, but easy about it. He makes everything he does look easy. Cullen sips his tea and takes a bite of sausage, then sneaks another bite down to Ash. Dorian catches him and smiles. 

"Do as I say, not as I do?" he questions.

Cullen laughs. "Ash knows not to beg and she knows when she's quiet and doesn't beg, she's more likely to get treats of any sort."

Dorian tilts his head. "All right. So. Felix."

"Felix," Cullen says. "The first few days, he'll require a lot of care. He's a pretty resilient little guy, so I'm betting soon he'll get to a point where you're going to have problems keeping him calm enough for his fractures to heal properly. Do you live in an apartment? Obviously walking will be an issue as well."

Dorian nods and sighs. "I do. This is going to be...tricky." 

"For a while. And puppies his age need to go out fairly frequently."

He takes a breath. "All right. I can do this. I'm worried about his mobility, though." 

Cullen nods. "He'll adapt well enough to walking with the casts. We could probably keep him a couple of extra days for medical boarding to get him a little more mobile, but I can't say that will be cheap." 

"I can't think of anything more worthy to spend my trust fund on," Dorian replies.

Cullen chuckles. "If you're fine with that, I don't think anyone will argue." 

"What else do you intend to lecture about, Doctor Rutherford?" Dorian teases. "I have been reading quite a bit on the subject."

"Training and socialization are really important," Cullen says and he knows he's about to sound painfully earnest, but he doesn't care. "Especially for a pit or a pit mix. Mostly because they're _strong_ and don't have much concept of it." 

"And have a bad reputation?" Dorian questions.

Cullen nods. "People are going to be much more nervous around a pit that's pulling its leash than they are with most other dogs. And since dogs pick up on human emotions so well, it makes things stressful for them." Cullen can't quite read the expression that crosses Dorian's face. The man hides his thoughts well, when he's not broadcasting them in the most ostentatious manner. "Honestly, the biggest thing is training, training, training. Everything else is easy, compared to that," Cullen says. "I have the name of a good trainer if you'd like to go to her." 

"I'll keep that in mind." Dorian sips his coffee. "Is it my turn to answer questions? I'm sure you have some. I am told I'm quite enthralling."

Cullen shakes his head, smiling. "So, how old are you?" 

"Thirty-one. That was an easy one," Dorian says. "Try again."

Cullen snorts. "Fine, how did you become a curator at the Museum?" 

"Well, I'm brilliant," Dorian replies. When Cullen raises a brow he adds, "I was the assistant to a very well-connected scholar for a number of years before deciding to pursue a different avenue of research. When the job opened up I leapt at the opportunity."

"Am I right that you moved here from elsewhere?" Cullen asks. 

Dorian nods. "How'd you guess?" 

"Accent," Cullen quips.

"I rather thought you had one," Dorian replies. 

"I'm reliably told that we all have accents." 

"Point. But yes, I find the farther from home I can settle myself, the better my quality of life tends to be."

Cullen nods. He understands the feeling, though he's pretty sure their situations aren't particularly comparable. "Well, I'm sure we're lucky to have you here," he says. 

"Without a doubt," Dorian says agreeably. Cullen smiles. He doesn't know what it is about Dorian's brand of arrogance that amuses him, rather than annoys him. "The food here is very good," Dorian says after a moment.

"Well I, for one, am very glad to hear you say that," Varric says, sidling up to their table. Cullen has no idea how he does it. He's stealthy. Dorian doesn't jump, though, just smiles politely. 

"And you are?"

"Varric Tethras, the owner of this fine establishment," Varric replies. "When Cole told me someone else came in with Curly here, I had to see it for myself."

"A rare occurrence?" Dorian murmurs.

"Rare enough to be notable," Varric replies. 

"And…Curly?" Dorian asks, eyebrow raised. 

Cullen sighs. "Varric knew me before I learned how to deal with my hair and he refuses to let me forget it."

Dorian inspects him. "It's nicely dealt with now."

Varric's smirk widens into what can only be described as a shit-eating grin and Cullen flushes. "Thank you. This is Dorian Pavus," he tells Varric. "A patient's owner." 

"The pit puppy?" Varric asks, proving that someone has been gossiping. Probably Trev, though he's not ruling out Josie or Leliana either.

"That's me," he replies. "Unless there's another pit puppy I don't know about."

Varric smiles. "Probably not."

"Pleased to meet you," Dorian says. "How long have you know Doctor Rutherford again?"

"Long time. He's not my only regular, but he's my favorite."

Cullen feels...incredibly touched, if he's honest. Through Hawke, he's sure Varric has heard the worst of him. Perhaps he's proven himself to more than just Haven in the past couple years. He hopes so. Even Hawke has been more…warm with him the last few times they've seen each other. 

Dorian chuckles and raises an eyebrow at Varric. "It's the cute dog, isn't it? Be honest."

Varric smiles. "Ash helps, but mostly he's good to the kid and makes the place look better with that damn face." He winks at Dorian. "You can keep coming back too."

Dorian practically preens. "Perhaps I will. It's not terribly far from my apartment." 

"Well, isn't it a small neighborhood?" Varric asks with a wink. Only Varric could pull off so much winking. Though Dorian looks like he's completely used to so much attention.

"Is it?" Dorian asks and takes a sip of his coffee. 

"Curly lives a few blocks over," Varric says. 

"In the Towers," Cullen clarifies when Dorian looks back at him.

"I looked there," Dorian says. "But decided I liked the Crown better." 

"I would never use the amenities," Cullen admits.

"Well, you clearly use the gym below the Towers," Dorian says. 

"I...well, yes, I do," Cullen replies.

"And you obviously use it well," Dorian says and that is definitely flirting. 

"I don't know, sometimes I lift without a spotter," Cullen replies.

Dorian tips his head back and laughs. "Naughty, naughty Doctor Rutherford," he says. 

"I'm terrible," Cullen says with a shrug. He knows his cheeks are pink and he's astonished he managed to say any of that with a normal tone. 

"I'd offer to help you with your form, but honestly, I hate working out," Dorian purrs. 

"Obviously not _that_ much," Cullen replies. He gets to watch Dorian beam, and that's pretty unforgettable. 

"Flattery will get you everywhere, I think is the saying."

"Is it flattery if it's true, though?" Cullen asks. 

"Technicality. Do go on." 

It's then that Cullen notices that Varric has wandered off. It's is probably a good thing, though Varric not _hearing_ him flirting doesn't necessarily mean Varric still won't tease. "If you'd like a training partner, though," Cullen starts.

"Training partner would be a start, I suppose," Dorian says. "What are your feelings on the other kind of bars, you know—with drinks?"

"Positive as long as the company is good and I can actually hear myself think," Cullen replies. 

"I knew you'd say that," Dorian says, smirking. "I know a place."

"Then if you're inviting me, I'd like to go," Cullen says and tries not to blush more or fidget. 

"When is your next day off?" Dorian asks. 

"Tonight, but I have a few things I need to do at home. Thursday?" Cullen replies. 

"I can work with that," Dorian says. 

Cullen smiles. It's been...a long time since he went on a date with anyone. He's surprised he's not completely petrified. He suspects he's saving that for later, but something about Dorian puts him more at ease than he's accustomed to being with people he finds attractive. Perhaps it's how Dorian refuses to be ashamed about anything.

Dorian looks at his watch. "Now, I should probably make my way toward work at some point. And then to a pet store if I'm going to be a dog owner soon. Though, I've no idea what to buy." The look he gives Cullen sends a pretty clear message. 

Cullen smiles and takes the bait. "I could go with you."

"Would you? What a relief it would be to have knowledgeable help."

"I can meet you after work—yours, that is, and before mine." 

"That would be delightful," Dorian says with a genuine smile and pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Now, give me your number." Cullen takes the phone and types it in, then smiles when Dorian immediately texts him. "And mine." Cullen smiles and Dorian stands, putting his jacket on with a little flourish. "Text when you wake up and we'll plan further," he says. He leans down to pet Ash. "Bye, girl."

She lifts her head and nuzzles his hand, then puts her head back down. Dorian gives Cullen one last smile and goes up to the counter and speaks with Varric. Cullen drains his tea and takes a deep breath. 

"Wow," he mutters.

"He seems nice," Cole says at his elbow and reaches for the empty plates. 

"Yes," Cullen murmurs. "He does."

Cole takes away the dishes and Varric takes his turn. "Looking a little shell shocked there, Curly," Varric observes. 

"Perhaps," Cullen replies. "Did that just happen?"

Varric laughs. "Did you just have a breakfast date and make at least two more dates? Pretty sure you did. I mean, there's always the possibility of _folie a deux_ , but I kind of doubt it."

"Varric, you worry me when you break out the fancy foreign terms," Cullen tells him.

Varric laughs. "You can't play dumb with me, Curly. Now get out of here and go sleep so you can go on your date." 

Cullen scoops up Ash. A date, he has a date. What in the world is he going to wear? He wears the same thing ninety percent of the time. Scrubs are probably not suited for a date. He wonders if it'd be weird to wear the sweater Trevelyan bought him. Maybe only if he actually _tells_ Dorian it's a gift from an ex. Then again, Trev's taste is suspect. He's seen what she considers loungewear.

He sighs. He can always text Leliana if absolutely necessary. She'd know exactly the right outfit for the occasion. She'd probably appreciate it, Leliana likes being in the know about everyone's business. She often knows anyway, whether he tells her or not. He's pretty sure she'll even remember his wardrobe well enough to give him actually useful advice. 

He sends her a message as soon as he gets home, then goes to check Duchess' food. He's pretty sure she's doing a vaccine clinic, so it'll probably be a while before she answers. 

He feeds Ash too, then checks his alarm before curling up under his duvet. He's afraid he'll have trouble sleeping with so much to be nervous about, but he drops off quickly. Ash wakes him up with her cold, wet nose from a nightmare hours later. He sighs and gets up for a drink of water. It's midday and he really should sleep for a few more hours. He refills his glass and drinks it a little more slowly. 

Ash curls on his chest as soon as he lies back down and nudges his chin with her nose. He reaches up to scratch behind her ears. "Thanks, girl," he murmurs. She moves to his pillow instead and her warm, damp breaths soothe him back to sleep.

He wakes again later, feeling a bit more rested. He reaches for his phone and blinks as he reads Leliana's input. She's…thorough. It makes his job a lot easier, though. Leliana is good for that.

He hops in the shower, does his hair, then puts on his dark red—burgundy, according to Leliana—sweater and his good jeans. 

_He'll notice you look nice, but it won't seem like you're trying too hard. Also wear some of that cologne you wear sometimes. It's heavenly._

Cullen isn't sure how to feel about Leliana smelling him, but as a vote of confidence, he'll take it. He checks his phone again and there's a text from Dorian. 

_Nearly done. Meet at the pet shop on 12th and Alder?_

_Heading out shortly,_ Cullen replies.He takes a breath and calls for Ash, who comes trotting over, looking eager. "Wanna go see Dorian again?" he asks her. 

She woofs, probably because he said the magic word "go," which usually goes with "out." He snaps her leash into her harness and they walk out of the apartment and to the elevator. It's a nice evening and he's glad he's getting out instead of staying in his apartment like he probably would have if left to his own devices. He'll probably end up buying a new toy for Ash, but that's par for the course. She'll probably con the employees out of an excessive amount of treats, but that's also par for the course. 

Dorian is already at the store when Cullen arrives, reading a paperback that he tucks in his bag when he hears Ash woof. "Well, if it isn't my second-favorite canine," Dorian says with a smile.

"She'll allow it," Cullen says dryly. "How was work? Ready for me to spend your money for you?"

"Work was normal and you've been spending rather a lot of my money for me lately, one way or another, so I'm used to it by now," Dorian replies. When Cullen's face falls a bit, Dorian lays a hand on his arm. "All voluntarily."

Cullen smiles and inclines his head. "I suppose so." 

Dorian slides his hand up and hooks it into Cullen's arm. "Now, let's get a cart and you can make sure I get all the best things for young Felix." 

Cullen fetches a cart and sets Ash in the child seat, which makes Dorian laugh. "Her favorite trick is to get under foot and trip me in these places," Cullen says. 

"Not helpful, Ash," Dorian tells her.

"She doesn't care about helpful when there are so many things to smell," Cullen says with a smile and pets her head. "I'm probably going to lecture again, fair warning." 

"I shall persevere," Dorian says. 

Cullen smiles and directs the cart toward the dog food. Might as well get the biggest and longest lecture out of the way first. Dorian listens attentively as Cullen explains about grains and puppy nutrition. In fact, Dorian is remarkably attentive until they get to the section with cleaning products. He then proceeds to sniff everything. Cullen watches, more bemused than anything else.

Cullen surreptitiously checks the labels of the bottles Dorian approves to make sure they're good ones. He also grabs a bag of puppy pads and explains them. Dorian makes faces, but acknowledges that they're better than Felix doing his business on the floor. "I hadn't thought this excursion would involve talking so much about dog messes," Dorian laughs.

"Most of my life is talking about dog messes," Cullen replies with a grin and a shrug. 

"I should have guessed."

"It's a living," Cullen says. "He's going to need lots of toys and things to chew on. Or else it will probably be your shoes, and you strike me as the type of person who will be opposed to that."

"Yes," Dorian says. "Vehemently, in fact." Cullen smirks and pets Ash's head.

Cullen leads them toward the toy aisles, but Dorian gets distracted by the sweaters and jackets. He doesn't seem impressed by the selection. Cullen tries not to laugh.

"Clearly I'll have to check elsewhere," he says with a sniff. 

"You'll have time to look for outfits," Cullen says. "Let's go pay for the rest of this."

Dorian grabs at least three more toys from end caps and the bins near the cash registers. Cullen has to laugh again. "Felix is going to be the most spoiled dog in the neighborhood." 

"Of course he is," Dorian says complacently.

Cullen smiles and helps unload Dorian's cart onto the counter, then gets in line behind him with the toy and treats he picked out for Ash. Ash gets more treats from the jar on the counter. Dorian gets several appraising looks.

"Hi, Doctor Rutherford," the girl behind the counter says. It takes Cullen half a moment, then he remembers her. 

"How's Ms. Nibbles doing?" he asks. 

"Great! No more litters for her, although I did end up keeping one of the babies."

Cullen grins and swipes his credit card. "That happens. Give my regards to Ms. Nibbles," he says as she hands him his bag. He turns and sees Dorian watching him with an amused smile on his face and a cart full of puppy supplies. "You're going to have to call a cab to get that home," he points out.

"Or you could walk me home," Dorian suggests. 

"I could," Cullen agrees. "I would, even."

Dorian smiles and lifts the bag of dog food out of the cart and hands it to Cullen. "Excellent." 

"This is because of the gym thing, isn't it," Cullen groans.

"I'm just helping you keep your muscles toned and in use," Dorian says. 

Cullen lifts the bag to his shoulder and reaches out a hand for one of the bags. "I'll take those if you walk Ash."

"You drive a hard bargain, but I accept," Dorian replies. He looks smug. Cullen lets him think he got away with something.

Cullen follows Dorian out the door and left up the street. It's a lovely evening, perfect for walking, even if he is carrying things. Dorian talks the whole time, jumping from topic to topic. He seems pleased that Cullen manages to keep up with him. Cullen would be happy to just listen, though. 

Once Dorian starts in about a new exhibit they're setting up, he keep on that subject until they get to his building. Cullen follows him into the lobby and into the elevator. It really is a nice building. Much more contemporary than his, which seems to suit Dorian. 

He isn't surprised when Dorian pushes the elevator button for one of the top floors. When Cullen looked at this building, the woman tried to sell him on one of the units on the upper floors. They're spacious, have amazing views, and were generally far more apartment than he felt he needed. Dorian's apartment, when he unlocks the door for them, is even bigger. It even has a terrace.

"Home sweet home," Dorian says lightly. "Let's bring those things into the living room and I'll sort from there. I'm glad I already ordered a crate online. I didn't like the look of any of the ones at the store and that would have required a cab even with your very capable assistance." 

"You _have_ been doing your research," Cullen says. 

"Can I let Ash explore?" Dorian asks.

Cullen smiles. "She'd like that. New places mean new smells." 

Dorian leans down and unclips her. "Go on," he tells her, and she looks up at Cullen. 

"Be good," he adds with a smile. Her tail wags as she starts sniffing every inch of Dorian's living room. 

Cullen sets the bag down on the couch with the others before carrying the food over to the kitchen. He sets it on the floor, leaning against the end of the counter and turns back to Dorian. "I'm glad you're keeping him," he says. 

"I still can't believe it," Dorian laughs. "I always vaguely thought I might get a cat someday. One that matched the upholstery, perhaps."

"I have a cat," Cullen says. 

Dorian tilts his head to the side. "I'm not sure I'd have pictured that." 

"Well, it's my little sister's cat, technically. She moved into a place where she couldn't have her, so now she's pretty much mine," Cullen explains. "She's not a huge fan of people. Or dogs. Or...much of anything. But she's pretty. Duchess."

"Well, I'd like to meet her," Dorian says. "If she wouldn't claw my face off. I like my face." 

"You'd probably survive the encounter intact," Cullen tells him with a wry smile. "It would be a shame otherwise."

The smile Dorian sends his way makes Cullen want to kiss him. He won't, though. That seems like a bad plan. Truthfully, it seems like a wonderful one, but he can ignore that part of himself. 

"I should probably go," Cullen says. "I have a few things to do before all the normal humans fall asleep." 

Dorian nods. "You work tomorrow night? Would it be all right if I stopped by to check on him? And decide if he should stay longer."

"Of course."

"Good," Dorian says with a smile. "I'll see you then."

Cullen retrieves Ash from the kitchen and heads home smiling. 

There are several patients there when he arrives at work the next night and Trev stays late as they take care of them. He's scrubbing into a surgery almost immediately. His last thought before going into surgery is hoping he doesn't miss Dorian. Surely Minaeve will encourage him to stick around.

When he's finally done with surgery and the cat's humans have gone home, he finally goes into the back to sit down for a few minutes. Dorian is occupying his chair. A brown paper bag and paper cup with a straw are sitting on his blotter. "I brought you a snack," Dorian announces cheerfully.

Cullen smiles and lets out a breath. "You might be my favorite person in the world right now."

"Good," Dorian replies. "Go on, eat. I won't bother you until you're done."

"Minaeve already took you back to see Felix, didn't she?" Cullen asks dryly.

"She did," he replies with a somewhat sheepish smile. "I am not known for my patience."

"This shocks me," Cullen says dryly. He steals Leliana's chair and reaches for the bag. "What'd you bring me?"

"I followed a hunch and went to Varric's, where an astounding woman named Isabela assisted me in ordering something for you," he says. "So if it's not something you like, blame her."

"Oh god, Isabela's in town?" Cullen groans.

"Apparently so," Dorian replies. "She almost made me wish I had any interest in women."

"She's very—" Cullen stops, and blushes.

"Indeed," Dorian says with a smirk. 

"She co-owns the cafe with Varric," Cullen explains. "But she has another job that has her traveling constantly. Not exactly sure what." He opens the bag. "Mm, the hummus platter. Thank you, Dorian. And Isabela."

"I was somewhat worried she'd suggest something you hated," Dorian says. "So I'm relieved it's something you actually do like." 

"Nah, Bela doesn't hate me anymore," Cullen says absently.

"She hated you before?" Dorian asks curiously. 

"I didn't get off on the right foot with everybody in town," Cullen sighs. "Part of the whole recovery thing. The part where I was sort of an ass." Dorian raises an eyebrow. "Okay, a lot of an ass sometimes. I was...really uptight about a lot of things." 

"I daresay you were the precise opposite of...well, me."

Cullen smiles. "I feel very lucky that any of these people speak to me at all. I was not...kind. I suppose I have Hawke to thank for that, as much as I shudder to admit it."

"Who's Hawke?" Dorian asks. 

Cullen laughs a little. "I can't begin to describe her," he says. "Except to say that it's odd to speak with someone who doesn't already know her. Let's just say she's somehow the best and the worst person I know all at once."

"Well, she sounds delightful," Dorian says. 

"I am more than certain you'll meet her sooner, rather than later." 

"Let me try the hummus," Dorian says, stealing a carrot stick out of Cullen's hand. Cullen laughs and lets him swipe the carrot through the hummus and take a bite. "That is rather good," he says when he swallows. 

"I do have good taste," Cullen says. "In food, anyway," he adds dryly. 

Dorian smirks at him. "Tell me about the bad taste, then."

"Well, I texted Leliana for clothing advice earlier today," he admits. "I wouldn't say my taste is _bad_ so much as…simple." He laughs. "Actually, that probably applies to most things."

Dorian cracks out a laugh. "I don't have much more than a passing acquaintance with simple."

"That surprises me not at all," Cullen says and dips a triangle of pita into the hummus. "The mustache alone would have convinced me."

"I'll let you in on a secret," Dorian says with a wink. "I grew it when I was younger because I thought it made me look older. Now it's just part of my face." 

"It's a nice part," Cullen murmurs.

"Of course it is," Dorian says, but he looks pleased. He hands Cullen the drink cup.

Cullen takes a sip and has to hold back a moan. He'd been expecting soda, not Isabela's mango lassi that they only serve when she's in town. "I'm not sharing this," he says.

Dorian laughs. "I had one on the way over."

"Isabela doesn't actually cook much," Cullen says. "Mostly, she does drinks. There are a few special things they serve when she's around and this is one of them." 

"She should be around more often, then. Not just to look at," Dorian laughs.

Cullen rolls his eyes and takes another sip. He'll have to stop in and say hello at some point. 

"I don't want to take up too much of your time, Doctor," Dorian says. "But I'd like to see Felix one more time."

"Of course," Cullen says. "Though, for the record, I enjoy having you here."

"There's always tomorrow night to talk more," Dorian points out, smiling.

"True," Cullen replies. "That feels like it's ages from now, though."

"I shall take that as a compliment."

Cullen inclines his head with a smile. "C'mon. I haven't had the chance to see Felix tonight, either."

Felix actually woofs when he sees Dorian this time. Cullen grins as he tries to get up. He doesn't have much success, but that doesn't matter because Dorian is right there petting him. 

"Why Felix?" he asks after a moment.

"A dear friend of mine was named Felix. He died about a year ago. Cancer," Dorian says softly. 

"I'm sorry," Cullen murmurs.

Dorian smiles sadly. "I think he'd be amused to know I was naming a dog after him, of all things."

"I hope so." Cullen pets Felix's ears.

"I should go," Dorian murmurs. 

"All right, I'll walk you out." Cullen says, and offers a smile. "I'm looking forward to Thursday."

"So am I," Dorian replies. 

Cullen closes Felix's cage and leads Dorian back out to the waiting room. "See you," he says. "And thank you for the food." 

"Anytime," Dorian winks. "Have a good shift."

"Sleep well," Cullen says. Dorian slips out the door with a wave over his shoulder. When Cullen turns, Minaeve is smirking at him. "Yes, Minaeve?" Cullen says.

"Never seen you smitten before," she says. "It's sweet." He really is smitten, there's no arguing it. He shrugs and tries not to blush. "He seems nice," Minaeve offers. 

"I think so. So far," Cullen murmurs. 

"Good," she says. 

Cullen smiles and goes back to the back to check on everyone. One of their overnight patients is an elderly Golden who's developed diabetes, and Cullen wants to see how she's doing. He almost hopes the night stays relatively busy. The sooner it's done, the sooner he goes home to sleep, the sooner it's time for their date. 

* 

Ash is bouncy on their walk home, and Cullen fears she won't let him sleep.Thankfully, she calms down when he feeds her and Duchess. 

"Will you be nice to Dorian if he came to meet you?" Cullen asks Duchess. She sniffs disdainfully. He laughs. "I'll take that as a yes, cat."

He bends down to pet her, then gets himself a glass of water. He should clean up a bit, he thinks. De-clutter, at any rate. Dorian's apartment had been gorgeous, scrupulously clean aside from stacks of books. Cullen's apartment isn't dirty so much as...cluttered. His mother always said he liked to nest. He supposes that's true. 

After only ten minutes of cleaning, though, his mind starts to wander. Time to sleep, perhaps. He can do a little more when he wakes up. Not that Dorian will probably end up here. That would be...Cullen flushes at the very thought. 

That would be a _lot_ for a first date. Particularly for his first date in...years. He sighs and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Bed. 

He wakes in the late afternoon when the sun is already low, puts on some music and finishes his cleaning. It takes his mind off his own nerves, which is the main thing. He also plays fetch with Ash for a while. That works even better. When he finally stops to get ready and eat a bit, he's feeling almost relaxed. Almost. 

He pulls up Leliana's text to see what she'd had to say about tonight's outfit. He'd be more alarmed that she seems to have better knowledge of his wardrobe than he does if he wasn't certain she's like that with all her close associates. He showers and fixes his hair, then puts on the approved outfit and shoes and goes to check the animals' water.

They're fine. He double-checks his hair, that his collar is straight and not turned weird on his neck, that he has his wallet and keys. He runs a lint roller over his slacks a few times, takes a breath, and heads out the door. 

The bar isn't very far away—Cullen and Dorian really do live very close—and it doesn't take long to walk there. Cullen is a few minutes early and immediately realizes that Dorian is probably the fashionably late sort. He'll just...go over to the bar and get a drink to tide him over.

He orders a drink and leans against the bar looking around. Dorian hadn't been wrong about this place. It's not precisely quiet, but it's also not overly loud, either. It's not too crowded, so he can keep an eye out for a familiar mustache.

He spots Dorian coming in the door and he swallows. He looks _good_. He's turning heads in the bar, but he seems rather focused on Cullen. 

"My, you do clean up nicely, Doctor Rutherford," Dorian says when he gets close. 

"I try," Cullen says dryly. "And you too."

Dorian smirks. "Of course." He reaches out and fingers the fabric of Cullen's sleeve. "I like this color on you." 

"I'm...told it's a good one," Cullen murmurs.

Dorian smiles. "Leliana again?" 

Cullen nods sheepishly. "In my defense, I did purchase it for myself, so I have that much taste. She just made the suggestion." 

"Perhaps I'll send her flowers," Dorian smiles.

"I'm sure she'd like that," Cullen says. "Particularly the fact that she'd get to be insufferably smug at me." 

"Your friends do like to give you a hard time, don't they?" Dorian comments.

"Indeed," Cullen replies. "Apparently I have a resting annoyed face that invites it. At least, that's what Varric says." 

Dorian chuckles. "Is that so? You don't look annoyed right now..."

"It turns out, annoyance is one of the last things on my mind after a compliment from a man like you," Cullen says. 

"A man like me?" Dorian asks. "You mean witty, charming, and devastatingly handsome?" 

"Precisely," Cullen murmurs.

Dorian smiles. "Buy me a drink and we can find a nice booth to sit at," he says. 

Cullen returns the smile. "What would you like?"

"A glass of their house red will do," he replies. "I wouldn't say that just anywhere, but this place has a very fine wine list." 

"Beers, too," Cullen replies and signals to the bartender. "See any booths?"

Dorian points to one in the corner. "I'll go claim it." He slinks off through the crowd. Cullen can't help watching. Dorian looks over his shoulder and smirks. Because of course he does. Cullen raises his nearly-empty pint in a toast.

Cullen gets Dorian's wine and a refill on his pint and makes his way to the booth. "Thank you," Dorian murmurs as he takes his glass and Cullen sits down. "To your health," he adds, clicking their glasses together.

"And yours," Cullen says. "And little Felix's." 

Dorian sips his wine, nods approvingly. "Very nice. I'm hoping you slept well after your shift? Did you eat?"

"I'm not sure my sleep could ever be described as 'well,' but I feel fine, thank you. And I ate some," he replies. 

Dorian laughs. "I sound like your mother, don't I? You've turned me into a domestic monster. With a dog."

Cullen grins. "My mother actually tended to let us all be rather independent. My older sister, on the other hand..." 

"So you have a little sister and an older sister, anyone else?" Dorian asks. 

Cullen smiles. "A younger brother. There are four of us."

"I can't imagine," Dorian murmurs. "Though I suppose as an only child, I am practiced at self-sufficiency as well."

"I always had...goals," Cullen says. "I managed to get a scholarship to a boarding school and basically left home at thirteen." 

"Oh? What was that like?"

"I was a very serious child and I took my studies seriously. I did make friends, but rarely let myself enjoy them," Cullen replies. 

"Sounds familiar," Dorian says.

Cullen smiles slightly. "I admit, scholarship was more a means to an end for me. It seems to be more of a lifestyle for you." 

"You've seen past the designer clothing and fancy parties, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you," Dorian smirks.

"Somehow, I'm having trouble being even a little bit afraid," Cullen replies. 

Dorian sighs. "Oh, all right. Yes, I'm a very dedicated archivist."

Cullen smiles. "It suits you." 

"So many things suit me," Dorian lays warm fingertips against Cullen's wrist.

His touch makes Cullen's pulse quicken. He turns over his hand to tangle their fingers together. "I can't dispute that." 

Dorian looks at their hands for a moment in silence, head tilted. He's clearly working up some sort of remark. "You've been quite the surprise, Doctor Rutherford," he finally says, squeezing Cullen's fingers. 

Cullen smiles down into his beer before meeting his eyes. "So have you." His stomach flutters not unpleasantly at the smile on Dorian's face. 

"I'm trying to decide what secrets to grill you about next," Dorian says cheerfully.

Cullen laughs. "Of course you are. Ask and I imagine I'll tell you."

"That was easy, now you've put me on the spot." Dorian sips his wine.

"How about I ask a question or two while you think," Cullen suggests. 

"All right," Dorian replies. 

"Last relationship?" Cullen murmurs.

"Complicated," Dorian replies with a sigh. "I don't say that to be difficult," he adds. "It was...let's just say I misread the situation." 

"How so?" Cullen asks.

Dorian sighs and looks away. "It turned out, he thought it was just for fun and I went and got feelings into it." He tries to pull his hand away, but Cullen won't let him. Dorian stops trying to pull away, but doesn't look up at Cullen. "Then my parents found out about it."

Cullen feels like his heart constricts in his chest. "They didn't approve?" he asks. 

"When your father has a lordship to consider, heirs become the ultimate goal."

Cullen frowns. "But these days—" 

"It doesn't matter," Dorian interrupts.

Cullen wraps both hands around Dorian's. "I'm sorry," he says.

Dorian meets his eyes. "Perhaps that was more honest than you expected."

"I'm glad you told me," Cullen says quietly and squeezes his hand. Then he smiles. "Your turn to ask me something."

"Turnabout is fair play, Doctor. Your last relationship?" Dorian asks. 

Cullen chuckles softly. "Doctor Trevelyan."

"Really?" Dorian asks, looking somewhat surprised. 

"Yes," Cullen replies. "I, ah, wasn't far enough into recovery at the time, I don't think. She's with Josephine now, who makes her happier than I ever could have and we managed to stay friends and colleagues. To the surprise of almost everyone, I think." 

"Interesting," Dorian murmurs. "Admirable, too. Though I'm friends with a number of my past flings. Easy enough when it's just pretty people scratching a mutual itch."

Cullen inclines his head with a smile. "I am...not very good at flings," he admits. "I tend toward being the all or nothing sort." 

"A romantic?" Dorian asks, eyebrow raised.

Cullen nods and it's his turn to look away. "I, ah, can't seem to help it." 

"It's...a rare thing, these days," Dorian says.

"If it's a problem—" Cullen starts to say, but Dorian shakes his head. 

"Of course not."

Cullen takes a breath and smiles. "Good," he says and squeezes Dorian's hand again. 

"You're taking all the fun out of my witty remarks," Dorian tells him.

"Sorry," Cullen says, still smiling. "Less weighty topics? Favorite meal? Place to visit? Favorite color?" 

"The truly hard-hitting topics," Dorian laughs.

"I try," Cullen says. 

"Fine," Dorian replies. "Spaghetti bolognese from that little Italian restaurant on Third, any port city with good seafood and shopping, and green." 

"You must look amazing in green," Cullen replies honestly.

"That's half the reason I like it," Dorian replies. 

Cullen laughs. "Fair enough." 

"You look rather delightful in that shade of brown," Dorian replies. "Very...masculine. Outdoorsy."

Cullen flushes. "The most outdoorsy I get these days is taking Ash for walks." 

"The outdoors is much prettier from inside," Dorian quips. 

Cullen laughs. "I can't say I agree entirely, but understand the sentiment." 

"You probably do excessively outdoorsy things. Like camping," Dorian sighs.

"I do like camping sometimes," Cullen replies. "And hiking. And I've been known to do some rock climbing." 

"That last thing, I approve of," Dorian says. "If only for the standing on the ground and watching possibilities." 

Cullen stares at Dorian for a moment before laughing merrily. "Really?"

"I never claimed to be anything other than extremely shallow," Dorian replies. 

He is more than that, Cullen is sure, but it's all right to be both. "I wish I had a witty reply to that," he says.

Dorian smirks. "I can see you being earnest without even opening your mouth."

"It doesn't get any better—or worse—than this, sadly," Cullen murmurs.

"That's all right. I could probably use some earnestness in my life," Dorian says lightly. 

"I bear up well under repeated teasing, as my friends can attest," Cullen smiles. 

Dorian smiles back. "What's a little known fact about you?" he asks. 

"I used to be a nationally ranked chess player," Cullen replies. 

Dorian's face lights up. "I love chess."

Cullen grins. "I'm glad, because at some point, I'm bound to talk about it whether you do or not."

"I'll play you any time," Dorian replies with a smirk.

"Be careful what you wish for," Cullen says. 

"Confident, are you?" Dorian asks and takes a sip of his wine. 

"Completely," Cullen murmurs.

"That just means beating you will be all the more satisfying," Dorian says. 

Cullen smirks. He can try. "What about you?" Cullen asks. "Any hidden talents?"

"What's the point of hiding them?" Dorian asks.

He laughs. "Fair enough. Proudest achievement, then."

"I started college at sixteen and completed undergrad by nineteen," Dorian admits after a moment's hesitation.

"Impressive," Cullen says. "And grad school? Do you have seven masters and a doctorate under your belt by now?"

"Not...seven..." Dorian hesitates.

Cullen laughs. "How many?" he asks. 

Dorian huffs. "Three. And a doctorate."

"You are fantastic," Cullen says. Earnestly.

"I am, aren't I?" Dorian replies. His tone is the same as ever, but there's something in the crinkle of his eyes and the way his fingers twitch against Cullen's that lets Cullen know he genuinely appreciates the compliment. Cullen is finding it hard to believe neither of them have taken their hand back yet.

"So what are your areas of study?" he asks. 

"My bachelor's is in physics," Dorian starts and Cullen knows he's making a stupid expression by the way Dorian laughs. "It interested me at the time," he adds with an eloquent shrug. "Still does, really."

"And then?" Cullen asks. 

"My first masters was in ancient history, and my doctorate as well. I toyed with studying archeology, but decided historic preservation was more my style," Dorian says. 

"It's mine too. These jeans are ancient," Cullen quips. Dorian snorts in an entirely undignified manner and then looks horrified at himself. It feels like a victory.

"Is this what I have to expect from our association?" Dorian asks. 

Cullen laughs. "Once I have a beer and a half in me, maybe." 

"Maybe I like it. I'll let you know when I decide."

Cullen grins at him. "Take as much time as you like." He's having a really good time, he realizes. He can't remember the last time he had this much fun on a date. Dorian is just an entertaining person. He'd be happy being friends with him. Given the fact that their hands are still entwined, he doesn't think that's likely, but he'd take it. "Your turn," he tells Dorian.

"Why veterinarian?" he asks. 

"I just really love animals," Cullen says. "I grew up in the country, so."

"Ahh," Dorian says. "I can't say I'm at all surprised you're a country boy." 

Cullen shrugs. "It shows."

"In a good way," Dorian says. Cullen feels himself flush. 

"I wouldn't have necessarily guessed that was something you'd like," he replies.

"I like it on you," Dorian says. 

Cullen blushes. "Good."

"You do blush rather prettily, Doctor Rutherford," Dorian says, which just makes Cullen blush harder. 

"I have lots of practice at it, at least."

Dorian smiles. "I'll be sure to appreciate it every time I see it." 

"How often would you like that to be?" Cullen asks.

"At least as often as I see you," Dorian replies. "Which should be as often as possible." Cullen leans a little closer, but stops when his stomach hits the table. He rolls his eyes and his blush doesn't fade even a little bit. Dorian's smile goes a bit soft, though. "Absolutely as often as possible," he repeats.

"I'd like that," Cullen says. "Very much."

"Good," Dorian beams. "Gods, your earnestness really is contagious. Have you had that checked out?"

Cullen laughs. "Fairly certain it's incurable."

Dorian tilts his head, considering, then tugs him across the table by his shirtfront and kisses him lightly. "Mm. Yes. As often as possible."

Cullen's stomach flutters. "I'm definitely in favor," he breathes. 

"You should come over here so I can do that again." Cullen slips around to the other side of the booth and Dorian immediately slides an arm around his waist and tugs him close. "Much better."

Cullen closes the remaining inches between them. Dorian's lips are soft under his and Cullen already knows he could spend hours like this. Preferably in a less public place. For now, he'll take a few public kisses. And enjoy them.

Dorian wraps a hand around the back of his neck and opens his mouth. Cullen sighs into the kiss. He hasn't felt this kind of comfort in ages. They kiss until Cullen hears someone whistle and he has to laugh. 

"I can't look, who is it?"

"Cremisius," Dorian replies without even looking. 

"Friend of yours?" Cullen asks. 

"I suppose you could say that," Dorian sighs. "He's the bouncer here. The whole staff here is full of jokers and ruffians." 

"Is that why you like it here?" Cullen asks.

"Mm," Dorian hums and leans in to kiss Cullen again. It's sufficiently distracting. And there is no more whistling, though in the back of his mind Cullen makes a note to look for the bouncer later.

Cullen's hands flex on Dorian's sides. When he pulls back to breathe, he tips his forehead against Dorian's. "Wow," he says.

"Eloquent," Dorian teases. 

"I work with animals," Cullen reminds him. "They respond mostly to tone." 

"Your tone is nice," Dorian tells him.

"I'm glad you think so," Cullen replies. He practiced it, when he was younger. Varric teased him about it once.

"I'm just wondering when you'll notice I'm complimenting everything about you," Dorian laughs. 

"Possibly when I stop being astonished by it," Cullen replies. 

Dorian drains his glass and taps Cullen's. "Another?"

"Sure," Cullen replies. He certainly isn't ready for them to part ways. 

"Be right back," Dorian grins, stealing another kiss, then his glass.

Cullen fishes his phone out of his pocket and groans to see text notifications from Leliana, Trevelyan, _and_ Hawke. Maybe he can hide from them all forever. He's somewhat accustomed to the perils of being surrounded by nosy women, but this is a bit much. And, of course, Varric will have his own say when Cullen shows up for coffee tomorrow. If he's honest, he loves them all dearly. In their own ways. 

He glances over to the bar, watching Dorian gesture to someone in a Staff shirt. They're clearly familiar with each other. Cullen wonders how he came across this place. Probably how Cullen came across Lowtown Cafe. Lonely people in new cities always found the best places to spend time. Then again, he shouldn't assume Dorian is lonely. He's probably just projecting. He usually is. 

Dorian winds back his way with two full glasses, grinning. "You've been approved," he informs Cullen.

Cullen grins back. "Have I?" 

"Krem wants to ask about your workout routine. I told him he can't ask until he's met you at least twice," Dorian replies. 

"Thanks, now I have to find something else to make small talk about," Cullen teases.

Dorian rolls his eyes and settles himself against Cullen's side. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Cullen sips his drink. "As long as you're there."

"Of course," Dorian replies and Cullen drapes an arm around his shoulders. 

"Where were we?" Cullen smiles.

"I believe," Dorian murmurs. "You were kissing me." 

"Oh, right." Cullen leans back in and gives him a brief kiss. Dorian's lips curl into a smile against Cullen's. His mustache tickles. Cullen pulls back and looks him in the eye. Something about Dorian puts him at ease in ways he's not accustomed to at the start of a relationship. Cullen's never been comfortable being the center of attention. He tends to fumble his words and feel completely awkward. Dorian may have a lot to say about most topics, but he always lets Cullen take his time.

"What are you thinking about in there?" Dorian asks, tapping Cullen's temple with a finger. 

"My social failings," Cullen admits.

"Well, that's no fun at all," Dorian says. 

"It's not...the only thing on my mind," Cullen assures him.

"Good," Dorian replies and leans in to kiss him again. 

Cullen smooths his fingers through the soft stubble above Dorian's ears. The noise Dorian makes against his mouth encourages Cullen to keep doing it. It feels like velvet, and something Dorian is wearing—cologne, hair product, he's not sure—smells faintly spicy. They should probably go elsewhere, he thinks, but he can't bring himself to. He's waiting for Dorian to suggest it, maybe. If he doesn't, that will be okay as long as they have a second date. 

Eventually they both finish their drinks, and their kissing turns back into conversation, and Cullen says apologetically, "You'll barely get any sleep before work tomorrow."

Dorian looks at the time and laughs. "Oh. Well. That's not at all convenient, is it. Apparently, I enjoy talking to you, Doctor." 

"Come over tomorrow afternoon for dinner and chess?" Cullen offers.

"Yes," Dorian answers immediately. "I'll just head your way when I get off work?" 

Cullen nods. "That sounds perfect." 

"Do you cook or should I bring something for us?" Dorian asks.

"I cook precisely one meal," Cullen replies with a rueful smile. "Which I can cook for you tomorrow, if you like. Mostly, Varric feeds me or I eat sandwiches or cereals of various sorts." 

"Takeout it is," Dorian says easily, leaning in for another kiss. "You'll need your energy for...our chess game."

Cullen laughs. "I'll be sure to conserve my energy throughout the day."

"I, on the other hand," Dorian says, "Will probably drink all the coffee to be had in the world." 

"Sorry," Cullen says sheepishly, pushing a few strands of Dorian's hair back into place.

"I'm not," Dorian replies. "But I _should_ probably go home." 

Cullen nods. "I'll walk you out."

They walk through the bar hand-in-hand. It feels better than it has any right to feel. As they pass the bouncer, he applauds silently. Dorian sticks his nose in the air and sweeps by. Cullen shakes his head and gives Krem a wave. Krem salutes back. 

Cullen wonders if that counts against Dorian's two times quota. He'll argue for it at any rate. They get into the street and Dorian stops. "I think this is where we literally go opposite directions."

"I _am_ sorry about that."

"As am I," Dorian says. 

Cullen kisses him one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow."

*

Cullen wakes at what is, for him, an early hour. He'd slept heavily from beer and kisses and is out of bed by noon. Dorian texts him sporadically throughout the afternoon, finishing with _On your street, hope you're decent! Or do I?_

Cullen laughs and texts back his apartment number. He doesn't tell Dorian he's wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. 

There's a light knock on his door a minute or two later and Ash yips happily. Cullen goes to answer the door and Ash beats him there, sitting with her tail sweeping over the floor. 

"Hello, Cullen, hello, door guard," Dorian greets them. He's gorgeous and hardly even looks disheveled from his day at work. 

"Hello," Cullen says and tugs him close for a kiss.

"Mm, not changing our minds about that course of action, then," Dorian murmurs.

"Not even a little bit," Cullen said. "Unless…you have?"

"Definitely not," Dorian says, sounding scandalized at the thought.

Cullen grins and kisses him again. "C'mon, let's get you settled. The food smells amazing."

"Took a chance you'd like another of my favorite places," Dorian tells him, handing over the bag.

"If we're going by the smell, I'd say I probably will," Cullen replies and leads him into the kitchen. He pulls out plates and silverware while Dorian unpacks the bag and takes not-so-surreptitious looks around. Cullen hopes his apartment passes muster. "Wine?" he offers when the plates are ready.

"That would be lovely," Dorian replies. 

Cullen grabs one of bottles of red he got as a housewarming present. "It's from Leliana, so it's probably good," he says, fishing out an opener.

"Not much for wine?" Dorian asks. 

"Not usually," Cullen replies. "I admit, my tastes are often simple."

Dorian looks scandalized. "Tell you what, Doctor, if I lose this chess game I'm stocking your bar with some complicated wine that I'm sure you'll like."

Cullen smiles and leans over to kiss him. "If you insist."

"Ugh, you're so confident." Dorian walks into Cullen's dining nook with his plate, Ash trailing him hopefully.

Cullen grins and follows with his own plate. "Don't indulge her begging," Cullen tells him. "She got spoiled by my niece and nephew." When he goes back for the wine, Dorian trails over to the couch. 

"I thought I saw something over there, but—" 

Cullen laughs and sets down the glasses, and points out Duchess's favorite hiding spot on his bookcase.

"Will she run if I get closer?" Dorian asks quietly. 

Cullen shakes his head. "Just don't try to touch her yet." 

Dorian steps forward until he's right in front of the bookcase. "Aren't you the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Dorian coos. "And believe me, I'm an authority." 

Duchess eyes him coolly, tail tip twitching, but when he doesn't move closer she squeezes her eyes shut and chirps. "That's the first step," Cullen says. 

Dorian smiles over his shoulder. "I'll have her eating out of my hand in no time."

"No doubts here," Cullen says. Dorian comes back to the table. 

"Let's eat before I spend twenty minutes staring at your bookcases."

"We can set up the chessboard over there and you can look to your heart's content," Cullen says. 

The food is quite good, even if Cullen is partial to Varric's. Dorian talks animatedly about the exhibit he's setting up at the museum. "You'll have to come to the opening."

"Tell me when it is and I shall," Cullen replies without hesitation.

Dorian beams and gives the date and time and Cullen enters it into his phone with a reminder to talk to Josephine about having that night off. She might sigh, but it will be worth it if he can make Dorian smile like that. He sets the phone aside and asks another question about the exhibit. Dorian answers happily, clearly passionate about his work. Cullen realizes after a while that he's gazing with his chin in his hand. Dorian has thus far been polite enough not to point it out. 

He shakes his head and takes a sip of the wine. It really is good. He should thank Leliana the next time he sees her. Belatedly.

They finish eating and Cullen clears away the mess, then pulls out his chess table and pulls his armchairs up to it. 

"You have an actual table. Designed for chess," Dorian says, voice dry. 

Cullen laughs. "I do. It was a gift from my parents when I finished school. I don't get to use it very often." 

"I think I need to kiss you now," Dorian tells him.

"Well," Cullen says. "Be my guest." 

Dorian steps into his space, slides his hands over Cullen's chest to his shoulders, and presses their lips together. When they're standing, he has to stretch up to do it. Cullen likes the way he presses close. He rests his hands on Dorian's waist and they kiss each other breathless. 

Dorian pulls back. "If you're trying to distract me, it's working." 

"I wasn't, actually," Cullen replies. "In fact, as I recall it was you who kissed _me_." 

"Because you were being adorable," Dorian replies. 

"Let's see if you still think so after you lose," Cullen smiles.

"A challenge if ever I heard one," Dorian says and sits in one of the chairs. They each set out their pieces, shooting each other appraising looks.

They make their first moves and Cullen watches Dorian carefully. Watches him consider the board, watches him consider Cullen. He's less brash than Cullen had expected. Cullen likes the face he makes when considering moves. Unsurprisingly, he trash-talks after nearly every turn, even ones where he loses a piece. Cullen likes the face he makes then, too. Mostly, he just likes Dorian's face. 

He can still see exactly how he's going to beat him at this game. Dorian is good, certainly more of a challenge than the vast majority of the opponents he's faced of late, but Cullen still has him. He can make this last, though.

He lets Dorian think he's won more than once. Cullen almost feels bad about it, but not bad enough to hold back his own satisfied smirk when he finally puts Dorian into checkmate.

Dorian sits back in his chair and stares at Cullen. "I demand a rematch," he says after a few moments. "But first, I'm going to kiss that smug look off your face." 

Cullen sits back and waits. Dorian takes a breath, stands up, moves around the table, and straddles Cullen's thighs. He kisses Cullen deeply immediately. Cullen slides his arms around Dorian's waist and kisses back. 

"I hope you enjoyed that," Dorian murmurs.

"Very much," Cullen replies. 

"Still so smug," Dorian says and kisses him again. 

"I'm looking forward to the rematch. And the wine," Cullen tells him.

Dorian slides his fingers through the short hair at the back of Cullen's neck. "So am I."

"Good," Cullen murmurs. He lets his hands slide down over Dorian's arse. Dorian sucks in a breath like he wasn't quite expecting it. "Dorian," Cullen murmurs against his lips. 

"I'm all ears," Dorian replies.

He tugs Dorian closer. "You're gorgeous," Cullen tells him. 

"I am, rather. So are you." Dorian smiles down at him. Cullen kisses him again and their tongues move against each other until each of them are breathless. "How much longer can I stay?" Dorian murmurs.

Cullen takes a breath. "You could stay the night. If you'd like."

"Tomorrow _is_ Saturday," Dorian says thoughtfully.

"Please," Cullen says. 

"Well, when you ask so politely, how can I resist?" Dorian asks. He runs his fingers through Cullen's hair. "More wine, or a tour of your apartment? I can't decide."

"Why not both?" Cullen suggests. 

"I like the way you think," Dorian says and sides back and off Cullen's lap. 

Cullen refills their glasses. Dorian wanders back over to Duchess's shelf to test his luck. He holds out his fingers for her to sniff and she does with her usual air of disdain. Cullen laughs and presses himself against Dorian's back. 

"Don't push it. Ash will give you kisses for days if you let her."

Dorian sways back against him. "I suppose I should get used to dog kisses." 

"You should," Cullen says seriously. "Come on." He hands Dorian a glass.

Dorian takes the glass and turns his head to brush his lips over Cullen's jaw. "How does Ash feel about sleepovers?" he asks casually.

"She's not very accustomed to them," Cullen admits. "But she likes you, so everything should be fine." He leads Dorian back the hallway. "Spare room. Bathroom."

Dorian peers into each room as if he wants to explore them for hours. Cullen laughs and tugs him toward his bedroom. 

"If you have anything to say about my decorating, now's the time," he says.

Dorian laughs. "I see no glaring faults. It's warm and comfortable and it suits you. It's a bit...spare. But that's you." 

Cullen smiles, oddly glad Dorian approves. "I keep meaning to get more art and such, but it keeps not happening." 

"You're enough to look at," Dorian replies, giving him a once-over. "As I've said before."

Cullen flushes. Usually, if people compliment his looks, he just feels incredibly uncomfortable. He rarely cares about the opinions of the people making the comments. He takes another sip of his wine, then sets it down on his dresser. 

Dorian crowds into his space, his own glass already set down elsewhere. "This is the part where I get you back for that chess game."

"Do your worst," Cullen says with a grin.

Dorian's hands are cool when they slide under Cullen's shirt. When Dorian leans up to kiss him, Cullen closes his eyes and kisses back. He finds the buttons of Dorian's shirt and is rewarded by a soft hum. Cullen mentally thanks his profession for keeping his hands steady when nervous. He gets Dorian's shirt unbuttoned quickly and bites his lip at the sight of the tattoos covering his chest and his pierced nipples. 

"Oh, my god," he says weakly.

Dorian smirks. "I take it you like what you see."

"I had no idea..." Cullen trails off, touching a swirl of ink over Dorian's collarbone.

"That's the point of all the clothes," Dorian replies. 

Cullen pushes the shirt onto the floor. He leans forward and presses a kiss to the center of Dorian's chest, then lifts his own shirt over his head. 

"Damn," Dorian grins. 

Cullen grins back and reaches for Dorian's belt. "We talked about the gym. On multiple occasions."

"There's a difference between knowing something and seeing it," Dorian says. "I know, I work at a museum."

"Fond of the statues?" Cullen murmurs. Dorian's belt has an unnecessarily complicated buckle.

"More fond of the real thing," he replies and runs his fingers through the hair at Cullen's temples. 

Cullen leans in and kisses his cheek, tongue tracing down the line of his jaw. Dorian tilts his head to the side and Cullen sucks lightly at the base of his neck. Dorian's cologne is just as mouthwatering as usual, and his skin is smooth as silk. Did he shave this afternoon? Cullen didn't go that far, he never does.

Dorian's hands move to Cullen's shoulders and he squeezes. "You're rather good with that mouth," he murmurs in Cullen's ear. 

The buckle finally gives. "You're just noticing?"

"Not _just_ ," Dorian gasps and Cullen unbuttons and unzips his pants and slips his hands inside. They both sigh at the same time. 

Cullen kisses his neck again. "I haven't done this for a while," he murmurs.

"I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me," Dorian tells him. His voice rasps a little as Cullen cups his cock through his briefs.

Dorian bites his lip and reaches for Cullen's jeans. They really are ancient. They unbutton and zip open easily, and they slip down around his thighs. Cullen watches Dorian look down and lick his lips and has to hold back a moan. He pushes Dorian over on to the bed and quickly gets rid of his shoes and socks, tugging his pants off completely. 

Dorian sprawls decadently, all brown skin and twisting ink. Cullen is tempted to just stare at him for a while, but then Dorian raises an eyebrow and Cullen gets rid of his own pants and socks. He stands at the bedside for a moment anyway. Cullen can hardly believe a man like Dorian is there naked on his bed. He'd rather feel lucky than disbelieving. And he does.

"Are you going to join me, or are you going to just stand there all evening?" Dorian asks. 

"Just looking," Cullen murmurs, kneeling on the edge of the mattress and letting Dorian tug him down. They kiss, tongues sliding against each other as Dorian's hand slides over his side and down to his thigh. 

"You always smell so good," Dorian tells him. "And you feel divine."

"So do you," Cullen tells him and Dorian tugs his body on top of him. 

"Excellent," Dorian murmurs, hands carding through Cullen's hair until Cullen catches them and pins them to the pillow. When he rolls his hips against Dorian's, they both moan. Cullen leans down and kisses him again. 

"What do you like, Dorian?"

"This is working," he says breathlessly. 

Cullen rolls his hips again. "What else?" he asks. 

"I want to see what else that mouth of yours can do," he says.

"I can do that," Cullen says, and kisses him again. He lets go of Dorian's hands and they go immediately back into Cullen's hair.

Cullen smiles against his mouth and then kisses his way down his jaw. He keeps his eyes closed, even though he still has the urge to stare. Maybe later. Dorian makes a gorgeous little noise when Cullen sucks on his collarbone, so he keeps doing it. 

Dorian rocks up against him, their cocks sliding together with a slow drag. Cullen feels Dorian's moan against his lips. "I'm getting there," he murmurs, tasting the dip between Dorian's pecs.

He wants to examine Dorian's ink closer, but maybe after. He flicks his tongue against one of the gold barbells piercing Dorian's nipples. Dorian moans for him, so Cullen has to do it again to the other side. 

"It shouldn't be possible, that you're this hot," he mutters.

"I like performing impossible feats," Dorian says breathlessly. 

Cullen chuckles, kissing his taut stomach. "I can tell."

Cullen slowly kisses his way down Dorian's body. He settles himself between Dorian's legs and looks up at him. "Please?" Dorian offers politely.

Cullen grins and kisses his thigh. "Are you always this polite?" 

"Only when my patience is exceedingly tested," Dorian replies, squirming slightly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Cullen says and wraps a hand around the base of Dorian's cock. Dorian makes a gorgeous noise, and Cullen smiles, tasting his skin with just the tip of his tongue.

Dorian sucks in a breath and bites his lip. Cullen slides his tongue over the head of Dorian's cock. He opens wide enough to take it into his mouth, feeling the muscles in Dorian's thighs quiver under his hands. He sucks lightly until Dorian moans, then lets himself sink down further. He loves the stretch of his lips, loves Dorian's little noises. Cullen presses his tongue against the base of Dorian's cock and sucks harder at the head while stroking him with his hand. He'd forgotten how much he loves doing this. Dorian's hands are greedy in his hair.

He rolls his hips against the mattress and keeps sucking. He wants to hear Dorian moan. He wants more than moans. He wants Dorian to come undone for him. 

Dorian's a talker; it's really not surprising. "Cullen," he moans and his hands clench in Cullen's hair. Cullen sucks harder. "Fuck," Dorian gasps. "You have a wicked mouth, has anyone ever told you that?" 

Cullen chuckles. He has, in fact, heard that before. Dorian tugs his hair and Cullen goes back to sucking. He moves his hand and sinks down further. Dorian moans his name again.

Cullen holds his hips tight and takes as much of Dorian in his mouth as he can. He lets his fingers slip down, back behind his balls. Dorian's hips stutter and he moans wordlessly. Cullen would smile if he wasn't busy doing other things with his mouth. 

"Do you want to—" Dorian says roughly.

Cullen pulls off and kisses Dorian's hip. "If _you_ want, I certainly wouldn't object, but I'm perfectly content to have you come in my mouth."

Dorian licks his lips, eyes dark. He looks conflicted.

"This won't be the last time, Dorian," Cullen tells him with somewhat more confidence than he might actually feel. "We can do whatever we don't do tonight later."

"It's still early," Dorian laughs breathlessly.

"In all senses," Cullen says. "But I want you for more than just tonight." 

Dorian bites his lower lip. "Well, when you say it like that..."

Cullen smiles and kisses his hip again. "What do you want?" he murmurs. 

"Your mouth is—really just the most—" Dorian heaves in a breath. 

Cullen smiles again and slides his tongue over Dorian's shaft. "Tell me how it feels," he requests before taking him in his mouth again.

"Like you've set all my nerves on fire," Dorian moans. "I can hardly think." Cullen shifts against the mattress, humming, tightening the circle of his fingers. "Your tongue is…fuck, Cullen," Dorian gasps. 

Cullen breathes in deep, the scent of his cologne, his soap, rising from his warm skin. He moves his hips against the bed again, wishing for more. He licks between his fingers, slicking the slide of his fist. "Dorian," he moans softly.

Dorian's hands gentle in his hair. "You're next," he promises, hips circling gently. 

Cullen puts his mouth back on Dorian's cock and starts sucking again. He meets his fingers with his lips with every bob of his head. Dorian's hips start moving, thrusting up into Cullen's mouth. Cullen slips his free hand around to the small of Dorian's back to urge him on.

Dorian curses and the tension in his thighs relaxes as he lets himself thrust mindlessly. Cullen moves with him. Dorian is close, gasping praise and curses in turn. Cullen doesn't move his mouth from Dorian's cock. Eyes closed, he can feel the tightening of Dorian's body a moment before he spills into Cullen's mouth.

Cullen swallows, keeping his mouth on Dorian until his body relaxes against the mattress. He lifts his head and swipes at the corner of his mouth. 

"Come here," Dorian says imperiously.

Cullen slides up his body. Dorian huffs and grabs his elbows. "Yes?" Cullen whispers.

Dorian doesn't answer, just crushes his mouth to Cullen's. Cullen laughs into his mouth and rolls them over onto their sides, tangling their feet together. Dorian slides a hand down his side and traces circles over his hip as they kiss. There's a scar there from a run-in with barbed wire when he was a teenager, and Dorian traces its length when he finds it.

"Dorian," he protests weakly, and the hand on his hip moves and wraps around his cock. Dorian pushes him over onto his back, leaning down and kissing across his chest as he strokes.

Cullen wraps a hand around the back of his neck and bites his lip. Dorian rubs his thumb over the head of his cock and Cullen moans. 

"Just think how I felt," Dorian chuckles. "God, you're gorgeous."

Cullen thrusts into Dorian's hand and kisses him hard. Dorian's grip is perfect, his kisses hungry. Cullen lets his fingers explore Dorian's chest, touching his piercings gently. Dorian presses into his touch. "You don't have to be so delicate," he says. "They've been healed for ten years now." 

"You have no idea how much I like them," Cullen says roughly.

Dorian gives him a slow, firm stroke. "I think I do, actually."

"You're more beautiful than I ever expected," Cullen tells him. "Among other things." His voice cracks and he breathes out, then in. 

"Let go," Dorian tells him warmly. Cullen leans in to kiss him and relaxes his hips, thrusting harder and faster. Dorian keeps his grip tight, free hand tangling back into Cullen's hair. He moans and bites Dorian's lip as his hips snap. 

"Close," he murmurs.

"I can tell," Dorian replies. "Come for me," he murmurs and hooks his ankle over Cullen's leg. 

He moans and does just that, coming all over Dorian's hand and belly. Dorian grins, nuzzling into the side of his neck. 

"Now I'm a mess. Whatever shall I do?" Cullen grabs Dorian's hand and brings his fingers up to his mouth and starts sucking them clean. "Oh yes, there's always that," Dorian laughs. He's breathless and his eyes are dark, which Cullen counts as a win. Especially when his eyes drift closed and he moans. 

Cullen kisses the center of his palm when it's clean. Dorian doesn't say anything, but he gives Cullen a soft look and slides an arm over Cullen's waist. 

"What now?" he says, sounding lazy. "I could make a few suggestions if necessary."

Cullen smiles and tugs him close. "What if we stay like this for a little while?" 

"Cuddler, are you?" Dorian asks, but rubs his cheek against Cullen's and kisses his ear. 

"You are too," Cullen whispers. "I can tell. Admit it."

"Certainly not," Dorian replies as he presses closer. 

Cullen smiles and tightens his arms around him. After a while, he hears Ash's nails clicking down his hallway. He huffs out a laugh. "Duty calls. Would you like to walk her with me or stay here and snoop?" Dorian's expression is hilariously conflicted. Cullen grins and kisses him. "I've got your number, Pavus."

He pulls on his clothing and lets himself out or the room, scooping Ash up and clipping her leash onto her harness. Outside, Ash does her business quickly and they go back upstairs. Cullen finds Dorian standing naked in front of his bookcases. His back piece is pretty spectacular. So is his ass. He's...definitely the most attractive man Cullen's ever slept with. But he's also making an adorable face of annoyance. Probably at the state of the shelves.

"I can see that there _was_ a system of organization here at one time," Dorian observes. "But _someone_ , and I can only conclude that someone is you since this is your flat, has stopped returning the volumes to their proper place." 

"Yes?" Cullen hazards. 

Dorian sighs heavily. "I do like your collection," he says. "That almost makes up for it. But not quite." 

Cullen steps forward and wraps his arms around Dorian's waist from behind. "I'm sure I can come up with other ways as well." 

"Sexual favors will not return your library to its proper organized state," Dorian sniffs, but he tips his head for Cullen's kisses on his neck.

Cullen takes a deep breath. He feels...satisfied and content in ways he hasn't in a long time. Maybe Trev was right. Maybe he needed to meet someone like Dorian. There can't be many people out there like Dorian, on second thought. He's exceptionally lucky. 

Cullen drops a kiss on Dorian's neck and he turns, sliding his hands up Cullen's shoulders. "Is this your game?" Dorian murmurs. "Beat me at chess and then reward me for my defeat with sexual favors? Very naughty, Doctor." 

"But is it working?" Cullen asks. 

"Of course not," Dorian replies. Cullen grins and slides his hands down Dorian's back to cup arse. 

"So you'd be completely unmoved if I kissed you now?" 

"Unmoved, no. On to your tricks, yes." Dorian finally smirks and kisses the corner of his mouth. Cullen takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. 

"I could get used to this," he says quietly and presses their lips together. 

"Good to hear." Dorian's tone is wry, but his eyes are soft.

"Are you done snooping?" Cullen asks. The look on Dorian's face says, "what do you take me for?" which makes Cullen laugh. "Fine, are you done enough so we can go back to the bedroom?" 

"That would be a yes," Dorian replies. 

"Oh good," Cullen says and tugs him back down the hall. Dorian swiftly gets rid of his t-shirt and sweats and pushes him onto the bed. Cullen laughs. "Are you joining me?" 

"Of course," Dorian replies. "Just admiring the view." 

Cullen reaches out and strokes his hand down Dorian's side to his hip. "The view isn't going anywhere. After all, I live here." 

"I suppose that's true," Dorian smiles and gets on the bed with him. Cullen pulls him into his arms and kisses him. 

"Tired?" Cullen murmurs. 

"No," Dorian denies while pressing his face to Cullen's shoulder. 

"Sure," Cullen says, stroking through the shaved sides of his hair. Dorian hums into his skin. He could get _very_ used to this very quickly, he thinks. "Well, I am. So let's just...regain some strength." 

"If you insist," Dorian murmurs as if he's half asleep already. Cullen chuckles and sets his chin on Dorian's head. He closes his eyes and concentrates on how Dorian feels in his arms. It's pretty damn good. His life is pretty damn good. 

* 

"Stop that," Sera insists. "You're freaking me out." 

"I had a good day off," Cullen replies serenely. 

"Yeah, well, you're all _smiley_. It's weird," Sera says. 

"You say that as if I never smile," he says. 

She gives him a look. "I'll go get Varric right now, he'll back me up." 

"It is—" Cullen looks at the clock. "all right, it's not too early for that anymore, but still." 

Sera makes a disgusted noise and starts tossing paper clips at a nearby trash can. 

"It's that rich ti—I mean. That client. You're totally together now, aren't you?" she says after a minute, apparently not giving up on the topic after all. 

"I...yes," Cullen admits. Dorian will be here soon to pick up Felix anyway. She'd probably find out then. Cullen isn't sure he could hide it for the life of him. 

"Well, if he makes you happy," she says. "He's nice enough, I guess." 

"For a rich tit?" Cullen asks. 

She sticks out her tongue. "He's got a nice dog, anyway." 

Cullen grins. "He does. And this way, we'll all definitely see him again." 

Another couple days of boarding have resolved Felix's infection and visibly improved his spirits. He's started hobbling around on his casts pretty well. Cullen's rather proud of him. 

He works on his records on while he waits for Leliana to come in and relieve him. Dorian should be in around the same time. He's still finishing up his last record when the two of them come in the door together. This is mildly terrifying, but he just smiles and finsihes his last sentences. 

Dorian moves around the desk and Cullen can't help but grab his hips and tug him closer. "Good morning," he murmurs. 

He hears Sera making quiet gagging noises, and Leliana asking her sweetly to go fetch Felix. 

"Good morning," Dorian replies, with a roll of his eyes. He leans down for a kiss. 

"How is my dog?" he asks when he pulls back. 

"Ready to go home," Cullen replies. 

"How are you?" Dorian adds. 

"Ready to go home," Cullen says wryly. "Well, to get out of here at any rate." 

"Then let's not waste time," Dorian grins. 

Cullen stands and moves to grab his bag when Dorian leans up to give him a quick, sweet kiss. He stops and savors it for a moment. They break apart laughing when Sera returns and starts gagging again. She's holding Felix, and Dorian is quick to scoop him up. He immediately licks Dorian's chin. Cullen laughs and finishes packing his bag as Dorian coos at his dog. 

"You'll bring him back to visit, won't you?" Leliana asks. 

"Undoubtedly," Dorian says, smirking at Cullen. 

"When the rest of us are here, too," Leliana adds with an amused sigh. 

Dorian laughs. "I'll do my best." 

"I'm ready to go when you are," Cullen says. Dorian makes sure Felix's leash is attached to his harness, and Cullen slings his bag across his back and clucks to Ash. It's sunny out and Cullen thinks they probably make a rather adorable picture with their dog leashes in opposite hands so they can hold hands as they walk. 

Dorian's not paying any attention to that, though. He's watching every step Felix takes with great concentration. Cullen smiles. He's walking as well as he can with two casts and broken ribs. They'll need to pick him up and carry him before they actually get to Dorian's apartment, but it's good to let him walk for now. Easier for him to sniff things every three feet, anyway, Cullen thinks, then repeats the thought out loud when Dorian asks why he's snickering. 

"You know, I looked it up out of curiosity after," Dorian says after a few minutes. "There's actually a vet clinic closer to my apartment. It's only by happenstance that I knew of yours, so went there." 

"Redcliffe? They have good doctors, but they close at six. And we're better," Cullen replies. 

Dorian smiles. "Of course you are. I'm feeling...rather lucky, is all." 

"How lucky?" Cullen quips, shooting him a grin. 

Dorian laughs and squeezes his hand. "Let's just say I'm glad you're coming home with me, hmm?" 

"Well, then," Cullen murmurs. "I'm glad too. Hope you've got some breakfast, though." 

"I believe I can provide breakfast, yes," Dorian replies. "Among other things." 

Cullen lifts his hand up to kiss it. "And what are those things, Pavus?" 

Dorian smirks at him. "Things I probably shouldn't talk about on the street." 

He ruins the smirk by kneeling down and fussing over Felix, who's starting to wobble. He lifts Felix into his arms and gets him into a comfortable grip before they keep walking. 

"I'm glad you have a couple more days off," he continues. "I'm still trying to remember your schedule." 

Cullen laughs. "Me too, honestly. It can change weekly. I'll make sure you're the first to know." He eyes Dorian, puppy cradled in his arms. 

"Good," Dorian replies and leans up to kiss his cheek. "Because my preference is to see you as often as possible." 

They turn the corner onto Dorian's street. He feels...optimistic. Almost enough to call Mia and tell her about Dorian. Then again, she'd probably insist on coming down to visit. And Mia visits usually ended in furniture stores and rearranged kitchen cabinets. He certainly wouldn't inflict his older sister on Dorian. Not yet, anyway. 

Dorian holds the door for Cullen and Ash. 

"You're awfully cheerful for a man who just worked an overnight shift," Dorian tells him as they go toward the elevator. 

"I'm a good-natured person," Cullen says easily. 

Dorian snorts. "I know that's a lie." 

Cullen sighs. "I'm just…happy. Sera thought I looked creepy smiling." 

"Sera does not have good taste," Dorian replies, tugging him close in the elevator. Cullen leans down and kisses the top of Felix's head. 

"You're going to kiss me with the mouth you just kissed my dog with, aren't you?" Dorian asks. "This is a thing I just have to deal with, isn't it?" 

Cullen leans against the side of the elevator and laughs. "That's not even the worst thing you're going to have to deal with." 

"I know," Dorian moans. "I know. I'll learn. And it won't _all_ be bad. I'll have Felix." Felix's ears perk. "He knows his name," Dorian says. 

Cullen smiles. "He does. He's a smart lad." 

The elevator dings on Dorian's floor. "Can you get my keys?" Dorian asks with a crooked smile. Cullen grins and reaches into the pocket of his jeans for the keys and unlocks the door. Dorian sets Felix down as soon as the door is shut. He unhooks the leash and the pup starts toddling around the room. Dorian reaches for Ash's leash and Cullen hands it over with a raised eyebrow. 

"Come along, Ash," he says. "I got you something." 

Cullen follows and watches Dorian pat a very plush looking dog bed complete with blanket near the bookcases. 

"All for you," Dorian tells her. 

"You bought my dog a bed?" Cullen asks, watching Ash push at it with her nose a couple times before hopping into it and burrowing under the blanket. 

Dorian looks up at him. "I figured if we're going to be together, she'll be here a lot, she deserves her own place to sleep." 

"Good thinking," Cullen says, a little breathless. Dorian smiles and turns back to Ash, tucking the blanket around her body. Cullen reaches for Dorian and hauls him up into his arms for a fierce kiss. 

"I have to watch Felix," Dorian protests. 

Cullen kisses him lightly and lets go. "No, you have to feed me. I'll watch Felix." 

"All right," Dorian agrees somewhat reluctantly. "I suppose you're well qualified, at any rate." 

Cullen smiles and kisses Dorian again. He sits down on Dorian's couch and watches Felix explore around corners and under tables. Ash seems to be pleased with her new bed, already snoring. Cullen is pleased with...everything. 

He's even more pleased when Dorian comes with a plate of toast and eggs and sits beside him. Felix has toppled over under the coffee table and is chewing determinedly on a rope toy. They both watch him and Cullen eats. When he's done, he leans against Dorian's side, suddenly sleepy. 

"You took the day off, yes?" he murmurs. 

"Yes," Dorian says and kisses his temple. "I'm all yours. And Felix's." 

Cullen smiles. "Mostly Felix's today, I think. I don't mind sharing." 

"Duly noted," Dorian laughs. "Speaking of sharing, my bed is your bed if you're about to crash, Doctor." 

"Not quite," he murmurs. "I'd rather enjoy my boyfriend for a bit longer."

"I do like the sound of that," Dorian says. 

"The title or me enjoying you?" Cullen asks. 

"Both, of course," Dorian replies. 

Cullen reaches up and slides a hand along his jaw, turning his head so he can lean up for a kiss. Dorian seems more than happy to comply. 

_I could get used to this_ , he thinks for what feels like the hundredth time in the last few days. He's never fallen into anything this fast, but it's never felt more right. 

He laughs, suddenly. He's going to have a whole lot to tell Cassandra when they have breakfast next.

"What's so funny?" Dorian asks.

Cullen shakes his head and kisses him again.

 

*

 

"Well, he figured out where we're going," Dorian says wryly as Felix starts pulling on his leash. "Felix, heel."

Cullen is impressed with the way Felix stops and waits for Dorian to catch up. Dorian's been working hard on training, though Cullen should have expected he'd tackle it like he'd tackled any of his academic pursuits. Ash's ears perk up and it's clear she figured it out as well. She doesn't have Felix's puppy enthusiasm, though. 

Cassandra is already waiting for them at the dog park gate. 

"She doesn't look happy," Dorian says with an exaggerated shudder. 

Cullen laughs. "She never looks happy. I promise, she likes you." 

"This was her idea," Dorian says like he's trying to convince himself. "Meeting here." 

They've been trying different ideas for spending time together, now that Felix is out of his casts and in possession of an excess of puppy energy. Early trips to the dog park seem to work best when they're both working, unless it also happens to be one of Cullen's days for breakfast with Cassandra. Dorian tried taking them by himself a couple of times, but it's easier with two and Cullen missed being with them. Enough that Cassandra commented on how distracted he was. 

She really does like Dorian. Dorian's surprisingly self-conscious when you get past the initial charm offensive. Cassandra makes a better fourth or fifth impression, though, and this will be the third time the two of them have met. 

"Good morning, Cassandra," Cullen says calmly, unclipping Ash's leash inside the gate. 

"Good morning, Cullen," she says with a slight smile. "Good morning, Dorian," she adds. 

"Good morning," Dorian says and relieves her of the coffee tray she's holding as soon as he lets Felix off his leash. He hands Cullen his tea and takes his own coffee before tossing the holder in the trash. Cassandra gets the breakfast sandwiches out of the bag and distributes them accordingly. 

They sit in a row on one of the park benches, watching the dogs dash around smelling everything. The park is fairly empty this early. 

"Varric tried to hold our sandwiches hostage," Cassandra grumps as she unwraps hers. Cullen laughs. That explains everything about her mood. 

"He likes talking to you, Cassandra," Cullen says. 

"I have no idea why," she sighs. Cullen can't help rolling his eyes. 

"As a somewhat outside source," Dorian says. "The man is clearly smitten." 

"No one asked you, Pavus," Cassandra grits. Cullen shakes his head, smiling. 

Dorian sniffs beside him. "I'm just saying. There's your reason." 

"He hates me," Cassandra protests. "He's hated me for years." 

Dorian laughs brightly. "Well, if you're determined to be obtuse...." 

"Cassandra," Cullen says. "I don't think he's wrong." 

She huffs. "Ugh. Let's talk of something else." 

"Me?" Cullen asks. 

"As that is the purpose of this visit," Cassandra says. "How are you?" 

"Doing well," he replies, with a glance at Dorian. "Leaving my apartment more." 

"You have seemed very happy of late," Cassandra observes. "It is good to see." 

Dorian's hand finds his on the bench between them. Cullen laces their fingers together. "I am happy. More than I can say." 

"Good. This is good." 

Felix comes bounding up to the bench, a clod of dirt stuck to his nose. Cullen sees Cassandra sneak him a piece of bacon from her sandwich. Dorian sighs and brushes his nose off and scratches behind his ears before he runs off again. Ash is laying in the sun, tongue out in a doggy grin, and she rolls to wrestle with Felix when he bounds up to her. 

"They get along," Cassandra says, apparently following his gaze. 

"They do," Cullen replies. Dorian pulls out his phone and scrolls through to the right image and pushes it toward Cassandra. Even she can't help but coo at the picture of the two of them curled up together in Cullen's apartment. 

"Do you have any pets, Cassandra?" Dorian asks. 

"A cat," she replies. "He likes nothing better than sitting in my lap while I read." 

"You like to read?" 

Cullen laughs. He won't be needed in this conversation for a while. The next several minutes are spent with Dorian leaning over him to speak directly to Cassandra about the books they like. Cullen grins. Maybe it won't take until the fourth or fifth time after all. Apparently, they have wildly different opinions about a popular title they've both read, but the discussion is mostly friendly. 

When Dorian finally sits back, he kisses Cullen's cheek on the way. Cullen smiles. A few months and he's still just as smitten as ever. More, probably. He sips his tea and watches the dogs. 

"I should be getting to work," Cassandra says after a few more minutes. 

"As should I," Dorian murmurs. 

"And I should probably go get some sleep," Cullen says. 

"Your place or mine?" Dorian asks mischievously. 

"I'm surprised you two haven't moved in together yet," Cassandra says. She's got a look on her face that says she's getting back at them for the comments about Varric. 

"It's easier with our schedules," Cullen starts. 

Dorian squeezes his fingers and adds, "Not yet, no." 

Cullen's breath catches in his throat, suddenly bowled over by how much he loves Dorian, how much he _wants_ to build a life with him. They're taking their time, though, and he thinks that's probably for the best. He knows it will happen at some point, but for now, he's content to split his time between two apartments and make day-long dates with Dorian for his days off. 

Cassandra takes the empty bag to a trash can, and Dorian whistles for Felix. Cullen scoops up Ash and carries her to the gate, where Cassandra fusses over her and Felix for a moment before heading to the metro station. 

"I'll go to your place?" Cullen suggests. "We can have dinner together before I go to work." 

"Just don't try to cook again," Dorian scolds him before leaning in for a proper kiss. 

"One time, Dorian," Cullen says when he pulls back. "That happened once." 

"Once is enough." He hands over Felix's leash with clear reluctance. Cullen shakes his head. 

"Have a good day," he tells Dorian. 

"I'll have a better one later," Dorian teases. 

Cullen laughs and leans in to kiss him again. "See you later, Pavus." 

"Sleep well, Doctor," Dorian says over his shoulder as he walks away. 

"C'mon," Cullen says to the dogs. "Let's go home." 

They trot together in front of him, panting happily, little feathery dachshund and gangly pittie. Cullen smiles. Strange how things work out. Strange and more wonderful than he ever expected. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket and Cullen juggles the leashes to fish it out. The message is from Dorian. _I hate you,_ it reads and below is a picture of Dorian's pouting face. 

Cullen makes a confused face. _What did I do?_

_You're there and I'm here and my hand is cold now._

_I'll fix it later,_ Cullen replies, a smile tugging at his mouth. _Also, I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out [mostly10's](http://mostly10.com/) amazing art for this story [here](http://mostly10.com/post/119806224240/ill-see-you-in-the-morning-if-thats-all-right).


End file.
